Décadence
by opelleam
Summary: Quand les deux chouchous de l'empereur mandent le guerrier Uzumaki en leur demeure, les rumeurs d'inceste et d'orgies qui courent sur les deux frères n'effrayent pas le jeune homme, loin de là. UA - Het, Yuri, yaoi, Uchihacest, threesome (NaruSakuHina puis ItaSasuNaru).
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Ils sont à Kishimoto, mais je doute qu'il les reconnaisse là !**

**Pairing : Prêt ? Ita/Sasu – Naru/Saku/Hina – Ita/Sasu/Naru**

**Bêta: Tamaki**

**Note de l'auteur : UA et OOC, je préviens d'entrée de jeu, je me suis lâchée sur cette fic. J'avais envie d'écrire un bon PWP sans me prendre la tête ni sur le scénar, ni sur les recherches. Alors oui, ça se passe dans un simili décor gréco-romain et oui, il doit y avoir des incohérences et OUI je m'en fiche royalement ! Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>DECADENCE<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part sur les hauteurs de Konoha, sur la petite terrasse intérieure de leur riche villa, les deux frères Uchiha grignotaient, allongés sur deux banquettes. Autour d'eux, leur petite cours habituelle se vautrait dans la paresse, buvant au goulot d'amphores débordant des plus fins vins du pays. Sasuke, le plus jeune des héritiers de cette célèbre famille, picorait une grappe de raisin, écoutant la mélodie de moins en moins maîtrisée d'une jeune courtisane. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'emmêlaient sur les cordes de l'instrument, accumulant les fausses notes et faisant rire l'assemblée.

Son frère aîné, Itachi, soupira. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadran solaire un peu plus loin. L'après-midi n'était guère avancée et ils avaient encore deux bonnes heures devant eux. La compagnie l'ennuyait et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Sasuke pour savoir qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir toute cette clique chez eux, mais les connaissances, les relations s'invitaient, essayaient de se faire bien voir. Le savoir-vivre des Uchiha les empêchait de mettre tout ce petit monde dehors, mais Itachi était tenté de le faire. Il savait cependant qu'il fallait faire bonne figure.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Sasuke, observant ses longues jambes étendues sur les moelleux coussins de son lit de table, remontant le long de sa peau jusqu'à la bordure de sa tunique.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa alors qu'il refusait d'un geste de la main qu'on lui serve un autre verre, n'ayant pas terminé sa coupe. Son frère se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se penchant vers son oreille.

« Si on faisait jeter tout ce petit monde dehors ? »

Itachi sourit, amusé de voir que son cadet avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui.

Mais avant qu'il puisse lui signifier son accord, leur père fit son entrée, accompagné de ses gardes et de son fidèle assistant. Aussitôt la nuée de courtisans se dissipa et les deux frères s'offrirent un regard amusé.

« Prière exaucée », murmura Sasuke avec philosophie.

Itachi dissimula à peine son ricanement avant de tourner son attention vers le patriarche.

« Père, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en mon humble demeure ? »

L'homme avait cette mine renfrognée qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'il était mécontent du comportement de ses fils, et cette dernière, il l'avait de plus en plus souvent sur le visage.

Itachi s'appuya sur l'unique accoudoir du sofa sur lequel il se trouvait et écouta d'une oreille distraite, ne cachant pas son désintérêt pour la diatribe de leur père.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau. A dire vrai, depuis qu'il avait quitté la demeure familiale et que Sasuke vivait, pour ainsi dire, chez lui, ils n'avaient jamais autant vu leur géniteur. Ce dernier vivait mal la "rébellion" de ses fils. Il faut dire qu'Itachi d'abord, puis Sasuke ensuite, avaient grandi en respectant à la lettre chaque attente de leur père, et elles étaient nombreuses. Ils avaient étudié pour devenir des érudits, ils avaient appris le maniement des armes et des techniques de combat, ils avaient travaillé leurs capacités tactiques et l'ensemble des arts de la guerre. Itachi avait souvent été appelé le Prodige Uchiha. Sasuke, lui, n'était que le cadet et son père ne lui avait jamais prêté particulièrement attention. Et puis, les choses s'étaient mises à changer. Itachi avait commencé à révéler sa vraie nature, à faire les choix qui lui convenaient, même s'ils n'étaient pas du goût de leur père, à ne plus assister à ces interminables réunions de clan. Fugaku Uchiha s'était enfin mis à s'intéresser à son cadet, mais il était trop tard. Sasuke avait suivi les traces de son frère, l'entraînant dans le sillage du nouvel empereur.

Leur père était de ceux qui pensaient que ce jeune arrogant ne durerait pas longtemps à la tête de l'empire, ses fils ne partageaient pas son point de vue. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque les fêtes s'étaient transformées en orgies, il avait mis le holà, exhortant son aîné à se ranger et à se marier. Itachi s'était exécuté, tout du moins sur le second point. Et maintenant, les deux jeunes hommes étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, de coucher avec ceux qu'ils désiraient et de voir ou de ne pas voir qui ils voulaient. Et leur père ne supportait pas d'avoir à ce point perdu le contrôle sur sa progéniture.

Et en effet, ce dernier fulminait de trouver ses fils à paresser de la sorte en pleine après-midi. Ils étaient intelligents, habiles de leurs corps et de leurs têtes, alors quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient les faveurs de l'empereur qu'ils devaient penser que les choses ne changeraient jamais. L'ancienne génération de consuls y travaillait d'arrache-pied. Mais, il voyait bien que les deux jeunes hommes ne l'écoutaient que par pure politesse.

Il soupira, se demandant quand ses fils avaient pris cette tournure, à quel moment, ils avaient cessé d'être ces jeunes hommes obéissants qui cherchaient la reconnaissance de leurs parents. En son temps, jamais il ne se serait permis d'agir de la sorte avec son propre père, mais les mœurs avaient évolué et pas dans le bon sens d'après lui. Tout en continuant à parler, il observait son aîné. Il avait longtemps cru que Sasuke s'était contenté de suivre son frère, mais rapidement, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, son plus jeune fils était celui des deux sur lequel il avait le moins d'autorité.

Il se rappelait encore à quel point son premier né avait été parfait, prodigieux et les espoirs qu'il avait nourris pour le second. Mais tout cela appartenait au passé. La décadence de l'empire était passée par là, entraînant avec elle l'obéissance, la dignité et les valeurs des sages. Il observa la façon dont la main d'Itachi était posée sur la cuisse de son frère et le sourire que ce dernier arbora lorsqu'il vit que leur père y avait les yeux rivés. Cela le mit hors de lui.

« Quant à toi, Sasuke, essaie donc de te trouver une épouse comme ton frère au lieu de…de… perdre ton temps et de nous déshonorer ! » cracha-t-il.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il sortit, la colère faisant trembler son corps en remarquant l'air impassible du jeune homme. Il quitta la villa, voyant fuir les servantes devant ses pas et remonta dans son char pour regagner le chemin de l'agora.

Sasuke s'allongea sur son frère.

« A-t-il conscience que tu m'honores bien plus souvent que ta chère épouse ? »

Itachi éclata de rire.

« Je crois qu'il ne voit et ne comprend que ce qu'il veut, même si je le suspecte de très bien savoir à quoi s'en tenir nous concernant.

— Où est-elle d'ailleurs, ta chère et tendre ?

— Comme si cela t'importait.

— Oh mais si, je suis curieux, rétorqua-t-il en attrapant la coupe que son frère n'avait pas vidée un peu plus tôt.

— Elle est au cirque », répondit ce dernier.

Sasuke sourit et leva son verre avant de dire :

« Puisse-t-elle finir entre les dents d'un lion ! »

Itachi renversa son cadet, faisant voler la coupe dont le liquide se répandit sur les riches dalles.

« Comme tu y vas, tu parles de mon épouse quand même. »

Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son frère.

« Elle n'est pas particulièrement dérangeante, non ?

— Huhummm, murmura Sasuke alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière.

— Par ailleurs, si je me débrouille bien, elle devrait bientôt attendre notre premier enfant et tu la verras encore moins.

— Et cela devrait calmer notre père.

— Sans aucun doute, un nouvel Uchiha à façonner, il va adorer cela.

— Mais que fais-tu donc ailleurs qu'entre les cuisses de ta femme ? » plaisanta-t-il en repoussant son frère.

Sasuke détestait l'épouse d'Itachi, et cela depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue. Il avait pour principe de ne jamais utiliser son prénom, comme si elle n'était pas une personne à part entière, qu'elle était… remplaçable ? Sasuke n'était pourtant pas jaloux des conquêtes masculines ou féminines de son frère, il aimait même à les partager avec lui de temps en temps, c'était juste qu'elle, elle lui sortait par les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment Itachi faisait pour la supporter, même s'il ne crachait pas sur la fortune qu'elle avait apportée avec elle.

Ce dernier, justement, saisit ses poignets et les bloqua un instant autour de sa tête.

« Il se trouve que c'est entre les tiennes que j'ai envie d'être pour le moment.

— Ah oui ? »

Les mains d'Itachi répondirent pour lui, remontant le long des cuisses de son frère, écartant facilement les pans de sa tunique. Ce dernier l'aida en l'ôtant alors qu'impatient, Itachi défaisait la ceinture qui retenait son subligaculum (1), laissant son frère nu sur le lit de table. Il se leva et se dévêtit rapidement, observant, les yeux brûlants, les doigts de son cadet qui commençaient à caresser sa verge. Sans plus attendre, il s'allongea sur lui, dirigeant sa bouche vers la sienne. Sasuke l'attendait déjà lèvres ouvertes. Ces dernières glissèrent sur celles d'Itachi, prenant leur place alors que déjà leurs langues se rencontraient. Leurs corps ondulèrent rapidement pour se mouler l'un à l'autre, pendant que le plus jeune écartait largement ses jambes. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, et tandis qu'il offrait sa bouche aux avances de son frère, le laissant diriger le baiser, ses mains, après être hâtivement passées dans les cheveux de ce dernier, y mêlant ses doigts, descendirent le long de son dos, pour venir se poser sur ses fesses, les malaxant, donnant des coups de reins qui firent frotter leurs deux sexes. Ils seraient sans doute toujours aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par la puissance et la rapidité avec lesquelles le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre montait. Ils n'avaient pourtant échangé qu'une longue série de baisers, des caresses qu'ils pouvaient presque qualifier de sages mais déjà ils n'en pouvaient plus. Les doigts de Sasuke se glissèrent entre les fesses de son frère, venant caresser son intimité, avant de la titiller délicatement.

« Mmm, Sasuke », murmura Itachi, s'arrangeant pour que l'index de ce dernier le pénètre.

Il profita de devoir tendre un peu les jambes pour ce faire, relevant ses fesses, pour accéder de sa main droite à leurs verges et se maintenant en équilibre comme il le pouvait, il commença à les masturber, ne retenant pas un gémissement de plaisir à cette double stimulation. Bientôt, Sasuke ajouta un autre doigt, s'amusant à tourner juste à l'entrée de son corps, pour en détendre l'ouverture.

« Sas… Sasuke, grogna Itachi.

— Oui ? » demanda ce dernier, amusé.

Son ton légèrement moqueur n'échappa pas à Itachi.

« Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas… ahh ! »

Le plus jeune ricana alors que d'un mouvement sûr, il venait de frapper de plein fouet la prostate de son frère.

« Tu disais ? »

Itachi ne retint pas son sourire. D'un geste habile, il attrapa la main de son frère, ne grimaçant même pas quand ses doigts ressortirent sans ménagement de son corps. Il essaya de prendre la direction de leurs ébats, mais son cadet ne se laissa pas faire et les caresses devinrent tendre lutte, les baisers, gentilles morsures et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne chutent dans un entremêlement de jambes et de bras. Itachi laissa un petit rire l'agiter alors qu'il posait la tête sur la dalle en partie chauffée par le soleil.

Sasuke se releva, prenant position à cheval sur ses reins.

« Alors ? » demanda l'aîné.

Sasuke prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait, observant son aîné étendu lascivement sous lui, savourant son torse musclé sur lequel ses tétons bruns ressortaient. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas, jusqu'à la fine ligne de poils sombres que sa propre verge tendue cachait partiellement. Ils remontèrent ensuite vers son visage expectatif, ses longs cheveux bruns, en partie étalés autour de ce dernier. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Prends-moi », susurra-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, doux et tendre. Une des mains de Sasuke descendit caresser le torse de son frère, titillant un de ses tétons avant de revenir sur lui-même. Il se redressa un peu, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant, puis il dirigea sa main sur sa propre verge. Il se caressa rapidement, imprégnant ses doigts d'un peu de liquide séminal avant de prendre la direction de son intimité. Itachi déglutit bruyamment. Rien ne l'excitait autant que de voir Sasuke se donner son propre plaisir et il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, observant son cadet se pénétrer de deux doigts, les enfonçant profondément en lui, ses reins accentuant les mouvements qu'ils y faisaient.

« Hummm », laissa échapper Sasuke, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son frère.

Ce dernier sourit, lui murmurant de continuer.

« Tu aimes ça ? chuchota gentiment son cadet.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ? »

Le sourire de Sasuke prit une courbure amusée.

« Tu vois suffisamment bien ? »

Un instant, Itachi fut tenté de répondre non et de demander à Sasuke de se retourner. L'idée même de le voir à quatre pattes, se préparant de deux doigts le fit grogner et son frère laissa échapper un petit rire, imaginant très bien ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son aîné à ce moment-là.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il amenait ses doigts à sa bouche, se goûtant et les humidifiant, son regard se faisant plus concupiscent que jamais.

— Vil petit frère, dit Itachi devant une telle provocation. Tu mériterais que je te retourne et que je te prenne sans autre forme de procès.

— Peut-être est-ce ce que je cherche, provoqua Sasuke en introduisant de nouveau son index et son majeur dans son corps.

— Et peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

— C'est toi qui vois, dit-il au milieu de son gémissement.

— Continue comme ça, ça me plaît », répondit finalement Itachi et disant cela, il attrapa la verge de son frère et commença à le masturber, se procurant cette même caresse de son autre main.

« Oh oui », gémit Sasuke en accélérant les mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps.

Itachi le laissa jouer de la sorte pendant un petit moment, savourant ses gémissements de plaisir, le voyant perdre de plus en plus pied. Finalement, il décida que les préliminaires avaient bien assez duré et qu'il ne voulait pas le voir jouir sans être bien profondément enfoui en lui pour en profiter.

Il se redressa, enlaçant son frère. Ce dernier mit fin à ses jeux auto-érotiques pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches. L'aîné se redressa et le souleva, ses mains agrippant les fesses rebondies de Sasuke.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à faire pour allonger ce dernier sur le lit de table et sans perdre de temps, il dirigea son sexe vers l'intimité de son cadet, s'y engouffrant doucement. Il aimait toujours prendre son temps pour cette première pénétration, savourant la sensation du corps chaud et étroit de Sasuke autour de sa verge, la façon dont il s'ouvrait pour lui tout en l'enveloppant fermement.

Il commença à se mouvoir lentement, après tout, ils avaient du temps devant eux. Il sentit les bras de son cadet relâcher son cou pour venir caresser de nouveau son dos. Il roula légèrement des hanches, prenant son temps. Sous lui, Sasuke souriait et Itachi se gorgeait de son beau visage. De ses mains, il repoussa les cheveux qui s'accrochaient à son front pour le dégager complètement.

« Tu es beau », dit-il.

Sasuke laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Tu deviens sentimental ?

— Pas vraiment, je trouve juste que… », il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement ses lèvres « tu es le plus bel amant que je puisse posséder. »

Et il le pensait. De nombreux hommes et femmes étaient passés entre ses bras et sous son corps, mais aucun ne lui correspondait autant que son frère, aucun n'avait ni cette grâce ni ses yeux-là, qui le dévoraient et le possédaient. Il se perdit encore un peu dans la contemplation de ce visage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, admirant le nez fin, les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, son corps maintenant une lente cadence. Cela semblait convenir à son amant qui ne se plaignait pas et le suivait dans ce langoureux corps-à-corps.

Finalement, Sasuke tendit le cou et commença à déposer des baisers sur la figure de son frère, avant de se relever légèrement pour venir mordiller son oreille. Itachi gémit de plaisir, se penchant pour faciliter le travail de son amant.

« Plus vite », susurra ce dernier.

Itachi prit sa bouche alors même qu'il donnait un coup de reins plus vif. Il entendit le gémissement étouffé de Sasuke tandis que leurs langues se caressaient et accéléra sa cadence.

« Humm, comme ça, oui », murmura le plus jeune dès qu'il put de nouveau parler.

Encouragé par les paroles de son cadet, Itachi continua, alternant les allers-retours courts avec les longs, ses mains agrippant les cuisses de ce dernier pour le plier un peu plus. Il savait que Sasuke aimait cette position, cette soumission. Les bruits de plaisir de ce dernier excitaient Itachi comme jamais, lui faisant perdre son calme et lui donnant envie de plus. Il se retira et attrapant son frère par les cheveux, le força à se redresser avant de prendre violemment sa bouche.

Sasuke frémit puis repoussa Itachi dont la tête se cogna un peu sur l'accoudoir du lit de table.

« Hé », se plaignit-il.

Mais déjà le corps de son cadet se positionnait et son sexe s'engouffrait de nouveau en lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais qui était-il pour faire une réclamation ? Il posa ses pieds sur le fin matelas afin de pouvoir donner des poussées vers le haut quand Sasuke s'affaissait sur lui. Ils adoptèrent immédiatement un rythme rapide, faisant bouger le lit dont les pieds grincèrent sur le marbre et s'en fichant royalement.

« Itachi, je vais venir », prévint Sasuke alors qu'il sentait la jouissance monter de plus en plus.

Son frère grogna une vague réponse avant de le précéder dans l'orgasme. Ce dernier avait encore les yeux fermés quand il sentit le sperme de son cadet gicler sur son torse, les gouttelettes chaudes se rejoignant pour former une petite flaque.

Sasuke s'assit sur son frère, le sexe de ce dernier encore en lui, essoufflé, en sueur, mais le corps rassasié. Il s'amusa de sentir les muscles de ses jambes trembler un peu, son corps rendu fébrile par le plaisir. Sous lui, Itachi poussa un long soupir de bien-être, avant de s'étirer légèrement.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bain ? demanda-t-il.

— Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je doute que nous ayons le temps. Par ailleurs » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il trempait son doigt dans son propre sperme avant de le porter à sa bouche « je doute de pouvoir y rester bien sage.

— Insatiable petit frère.

— Comme si tu allais te plaindre ! »

Son aîné sourit et se redressa pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. Non, il ne se plaindrait jamais de l'appétit sexuel de son petit frère. Il aimait avoir un partenaire aussi gourmand et d'une telle endurance.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, après qu'ils se soient rafraîchis et aient enfilé des vêtements plus luxueux, une palmata blanche pour Sasuke et écrue pour Itachi, toutes deux décorées de palmes d'or, les deux frères rejoignirent l'empereur Utakata. Ce dernier les avait invités à assister avec lui au triomphe du général Kakashi, de retour après plus de trois ans d'absence, victorieux du siège d'Otogakure. Leur père avait beau désavouer le jeune empereur, les deux frères avaient su voir plus loin. Derrière son air alangui, se cachait une intelligence tout à fait prodigieuse. L'homme n'était peut-être pas le meilleur combattant du monde, mais il avait le talent des meilleurs stratèges et ses qualités de politicien n'étaient plus à faire. Le patriarche des Uchiha comme beaucoup d'autres, membres du sénat ou non, seraient bientôt forcés d'accepter que les décisions qu'ils qualifiaient d'inconsidérées et de risquées porteraient prochainement leurs fruits.

Pour Sasuke, le jeune homme régnerait bien plus longtemps que ses multiples prédécesseurs que des traitrises, des coups d'état et des poisons avaient renversé avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'installer dans leur fauteuil. Utakata n'était pas de cette trempe. Il donnait l'impression d'un homme qu'on pouvait facilement abattre, mais rien ne lui échappait.

Ils se tenaient assis sur des larges sièges, côte à côte, juste derrière le souverain, et savouraient un des vins fins des caves de l'empire. Ils étaient un certain nombre à avoir eu le privilège d'être invités par l'empereur à assister à ses côtés, sur la terrasse du palais impérial, au spectacle, mais les deux Uchiha étaient ceux qui avaient été installés les plus près de lui, créant quelques jalousies qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de gérer. De larges tentures de tissus soyeux avaient été tendues au-dessus de leurs têtes, leur offrant une ombre bienvenue. Une petite brise, amplifiée par l'air que de nombreux esclaves munis de feuilles d'arbres gigantesques agitaient doucement autour d'eux, finissait de créer un cadre des plus confortables. La conversation était légère. Utakata savourait la présence des deux esclaves féminines, leurs charmes généreux mis en valeur, à ses pieds. La couronne de laurier sur sa tête, dans une toge picte, pourpre bordée d'or comme cela était de coutume lors de ce genre de cérémonie, tirant sur une longue pipe un mélange d'herbes qui aiguisait ses sens, il avait la prestance des plus grands.

Les murmures de la foule en contrebas grossirent et attirèrent leur attention. Même si la clameur n'était pas encore à leurs pieds, elle grandissait et s'approchait d'eux bien plus vite que l'armée triomphale. On pouvait déjà entendre les sonneries des trompettes qui résonnaient et égayaient toute la ville.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient en bonne voie pour arriver devant vous, empereur, remarqua Sasuke.

— En effet », répondit ce dernier alors qu'il acceptait la coupe que la brune à la peau mate à ses pieds lui tendait.

La foule s'agita un peu plus et on put discerner un mouvement se former, rapprochant les membres du peuple de la route sur laquelle le général passerait bientôt. Les hommes, les femmes se serraient les uns aux autres pour avoir une chance d'avoir une meilleure vue. On pouvait presque sentir leur excitation croître au fur et à mesure que l'attente se faisait torture.

Enfin, on vit apparaître les premiers chars, croulant sous le butin ramené de la guerre. Les deux premiers présentaient les enseignes du Son, des peintures du pays mis à genoux devant la grandeur de l'empereur, des sculptures aussi. Elles n'étaient là que pour montrer à la foule ces contrées lointaines qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Cette dernière suivait tout cela mais déjà ses yeux se dirigeaient sur les chars suivants dont le contenu étincelait au soleil.

« Voilà de quoi renflouer les caisses de l'empire », murmura Sasuke à l'oreille d'Utakata.

Ce dernier sourit, contemplant les richesses, or, argent, objets précieux, vases, sculptures, gemmes diverses et variées, soigneusement posées sur les quatre chars suivants. C'était effectivement exactement ce dont il avait besoin, notamment pour payer quelques mercenaires qui lui seraient fort utiles. Il échangea un regard de compréhension avec les deux Uchiha. Ces derniers étaient parfaitement au courant de ses plans et lui avaient même conseillé de faire appel à une armée monnayable pour certaines missions difficile à confier à des soldats classiques.

Le bruit de la foule s'amplifia alors que s'avançaient les prisonniers de marque. Ils n'étaient guère nombreux, le général Kakashi ayant eu pour consigne de ne laisser que peu de survivants. Il fallait marquer les esprits. Cependant, certains guerriers dont la réputation n'était plus à faire se tenaient tête basse, pieds et mains enchaînées. La foule s'excitait mais était maintenue en ordre par les centurions de l'empire. Vinrent les membres du Sénat et les deux Uchiha s'amusèrent à voir leur père marchant fièrement parmi les siens. Ils saluèrent l'empereur et on sentait à la posture de nombre d'entre eux à quel point cela leur coûtait de devoir le faire.

« Votre père semble toujours avoir des griefs contre moi », remarqua Utakata.

Le jeune empereur n'était pas naïf à ce sujet, il savait simplement qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ses détracteurs par la force, au risque de déstabiliser l'empire. Il avait bien d'autres moyens de parvenir à ses fins.

« Il changera d'avis, comme les autres », se contenta de répondre Itachi alors qu'il attrapait une grappe de raisin.

Le souverain l'imita, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres tandis qu'un nouveau char venait se présenter à lui.

« Ino Yamanaka », murmura-t-il.

Les deux Uchiha se redressèrent un peu pour voir la jeune femme, plus radieuse que jamais. Malgré ses cinq dernières années de captivité dans le palais d'Otogakure, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur, bien au contraire, elle était devenue plus belle que jamais, son corps ayant mûri pour devenir celui d'une femme. On lui avait fait revêtir de nobles étoffes, d'une blancheur presque aveuglante. Ses longs cheveux blonds nattés dans son dos, lui donnaient un air divin et la foule se fit silencieuse devant cette apparition. La jeune femme était une des raisons pour lesquelles l'empereur avait lancé le siège de la capitale du Son. Le père de cette dernière était le plus proche et plus fidèle conseiller du roi des terres du Nord. Celui-ci considérait Ino comme sa propre fille. Il craignait trop pour sa vie pour avoir laissé ses hordes de barbares dévaster les terres d'Orochimaru et un accord avait été trouvé entre les deux contrées, un accord qui n'était pas fait pour arranger les affaires de l'empereur.

Et elle était maintenant à Konoha, se faisant révérer comme son rang, sa beauté et sa grâce le méritaient et cet accord s'en trouvait nul et non avenu. Elle leva la tête vers l'empereur qui s'inclina devant elle avant de se rasseoir.

« Je lève mon verre à la future impératrice si les Dieux le veulent bien », murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de son souverain qui posa un instant sa tête contre celle du jeune homme.

Il avait cependant volontairement été suffisamment peu discret pour que les deux esclaves et quelques courtisans puissent l'entendre. Cela n'échappa pas à Utakata.

« Tu cherches à te faire des ennemis, mon ami, lui dit ce dernier.

— Il faut bien que les rumeurs partent de quelque part, non ? Et quel meilleur moyen d'occuper l'esprit de la plèbe qu'avec un potentiel futur mariage. »

L'empereur éclata de rire. Peu de personnes étaient au courant, jusque-là, de ses projets. Non, il ne rendrait jamais Ino à son père, la jeune femme était un otage bien trop précieux. Cependant, il ne comptait pas la traiter comme n'importe quelle autre prisonnière. Celle-ci aurait la possibilité d'être élevée au rang de Déesse, de l'accompagner dans son règne. Elle était parfaite pour siéger à ses côtés et ses courbes généreuses à la manière des amazones laissaient présager des héritiers robustes et vaillants. Du reste, Sasuke avait parfaitement raison, tant que l'attention de la ville serait centrée sur cette possible union, elle ne se porterait pas sur les décisions qu'il prenait par ailleurs.

Mais le défilé continuait et la voix tonitruante des soldats, simple murmure jusque-là, se mit à résonner plus fort. Elle précédait le général, le louant bien sûr, mais le raillant aussi et les satires, que reprenaient en cœur ses hommes, parlaient toutes de son penchant pour les jolies femmes et les histoires libidineuses, lui rappelant ainsi que malgré son triomphe, il n'était qu'un homme. Et puis enfin, on put entendre les exclamations s'élever alors que le char triomphal, tiré par quatre chevaux blancs, généreusement offerts par l'empereur, et sur lequel le général Kakashi trônait, empruntait l'avenue. L'homme portait lui aussi la toge picte, d'une facture presque aussi belle que celle de l'empereur. Il tenait un sceptre d'ivoire surmonté d'un aigle et une branche de laurier. La foule clamait son nom et tous se poussaient pour pouvoir le voir.

Les deux frères le connaissaient bien pour l'avoir eu comme maître d'armes des années auparavant et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que cette campagne l'avait marqué. La chose la plus notable était le bandeau qui cachait un de ses yeux. La guerre contre les armées du Son n'avait pas été des plus tendres. Elles ne l'étaient jamais.

« Il paraît qu'il a reçu une violente blessure et qu'il aurait perdu son œil », chuchota un des notables à côté d'eux.

Les femmes présentes murmurèrent d'effroi. Cela fit sourire Sasuke, la plupart d'entre elles feignaient, elles n'auraient pas hésité à assassiner un rival ou une rivale, et elles avaient bien souvent les mains tachées de bien plus de sang que les soldats qui suivaient leur chef, leurs chants continuant à parcourir la capitale.

« Cela ne l'a pas empêché de revenir victorieux, remarqua Itachi, amusé.

— Certains hommes sont durs à abattre.

— Je crois que l'on peut en dire autant d'Orochimaru », rétorqua Sasuke à l'empereur.

Ce dernier sourit avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe.

« Heureusement pour nous, il a fini par être abattu.

— La meilleure chose qu'il ait faite depuis bien des années», s'amusa Itachi.

Cela fit rire l'empereur qui se redressa, ses invités l'imitèrent. La foule se mit à crier plus fort et les soldats suivirent leur exemple. Kakashi resta impassible. Il n'était pas de ces hommes qui recherchent ce genre d'attention, mais il n'ignorait pas que l'empire avait besoin de ce type d'évènement.

Utakata savait que le général venait de lui offrir bien plus qu'une victoire. Avec les armées du Son soumises et le pays à ses ordres, il asseyait définitivement son pouvoir sur les rizières et s'ouvrait une voix d'accès vers Kumo. Le projet qu'il mûrissait depuis son plus jeune âge commençait à prendre tournure.

Les deux Uchiha s'avancèrent, contemplant la masse de soldats et, à cheval juste derrière le général victorieux, ses légats et tribuns. Ces derniers se découvrirent de leur casque devant l'empereur et les yeux de Sasuke furent aussitôt attirés par une chevelure blonde et il détailla avec envie le corps puissant du guerrier, la peau tannée par le soleil, son armure étincelante, ses avant-bras cachés par des protections en cuir. Son casque sous un bras, il avait une allure un peu sauvage, malgré la rigueur de sa posture, sa cape bien en place dans son dos. Il sentit une violente envie parcourir sa chair.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

Itachi sourit, reconnaissant ce timbre de voix particulier.

« Il te plaît, petit frère ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

— Regarde-le et ose me dire que tu ne le voudrais pas dans notre couche. »

Un rire rauque lui répondit alors que l'aîné des Uchiha détaillait le soldat qui venait d'éveiller ainsi l'intérêt de son cadet. Et il est vrai que l'homme était tout à fait délectable, une large carrure, des cuisses solides autour des flancs d'un pur-sang brun, des jambes musclées et qu'il verrait avec plaisir entourer ses hanches pour une autre sorte de chevauchée.

« Je te trouverai cette information, assura-t-il.

— Uzumaki Naruto, en grande partie responsable de la réussite du général Hatake et son légat le plus proche. Je compte l'élever au rang de général », répondit Utakata qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange.

Il aimait le libertinage dont faisaient preuve les deux Uchiha, libertinage qui lui avait permis de partager la couche des deux frères à quelques reprises, il n'avait pas eu à s'en plaindre. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais provoqué une telle réaction chez Sasuke, il aurait pu en être jaloux si ses préférences ne l'entraînaient pas vers des créatures aux courbes plus rondes.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! lâcha Sasuke.

— Tu le connais ?

— Ce gringalet, incapable de tenir un sabre sans se blesser ? Ça ne peut pas être lui. J'ai fait une partie de mes classes avec lui et il n'était que catastrophes et échecs. J'aurais parié qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lire et d'écrire, de là à diriger des légions, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

— Maintenant que tu en parles, je me souviens bien de ce gamin blond, reprit Itachi. Il était en tout point incapable de se battre correctement.

— Il semble qu'il est fait de nets progrès alors. Il parait que c'est un très fin stratège », dit l'empereur.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de cet Uzumaki qu'il avait toujours regardé de haut. Comment avait-il pu se transformer en cette délectable créature que son corps réclamait comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

« N'est-il pas marié ? demanda Itachi.

— Hum, je crois que Haruno Sakura est son épouse. Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêchera d'avoir son mari. »

Et comme il disait cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres avec envie alors que ses mains se crispaient sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

« Eh bien, il me semble qu'un banquet en l'honneur du général et de ses principaux légats et tribuns est de rigueur. Qu'en dis-tu, Sasuke ? »

Le jeune homme adressa un regard à son frère, ses yeux brûlaient de désir et Itachi savait qu'avant la fin de la journée, son cadet le coincerait dans un coin pour assouvir en partie ses besoins. Il aimait quand Sasuke perdait la tête de cette façon. Et lorsque ce Naruto Uzumaki aurait accepté leur invitation, car son frère n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient quand il voulait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, cela promettait une nuit des plus mémorables.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Internet ou le dico sont tes amis, cher lecteur ! (mais si tu es paresseux dis toi qu'il s'agit du slip de l'époque).<strong>

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, suite dans quinze jours pour le chapitre qui plaira sans doute le moins aux yaoistes mais que ne suis-je pas prête à vous faire lire!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était chez lui, dans sa demeure. Il traversa le vestibule et pénétra dans l'atrium. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il avait quitté Konoha et il se sentait comme un étranger entre ces murs. Pourtant, il reconnaissait la plupart des meubles, même si certains ne se trouvaient pas à cet emplacement lorsqu'il avait quitté ces lieux. Ce banc, par exemple, il était certain qu'il se trouvait dans une des chambres. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent aux abords de l'impluvium et il leva un instant le regard vers le ciel. Le soleil y brillait, promettant une belle journée. Le genre qui faisait cuire sous les cuirasses sur le terrain, le genre que les centurions apprenaient à ne pas aimer mais c'était toujours mieux que celles où la pluie s'abattait sur vous, vous recouvrait et trempait jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes de votre corps.

Il poussa un petit soupir. La guerre était loin de lui maintenant ou en tout cas, pour quelque temps. Une partie de lui en était heureuse, l'autre savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se réadapter à la vie citadine. Mais le confort qu'offrait sa demeure, et les bons repas, il saurait s'y réhabituer très rapidement, pensa-t-il alors que ses yeux se perdaient un instant sur la cuisine qu'il apercevait depuis sa position. Là encore, la marque de Sakura était visible, les murs avaient été repeints dans des couleurs rouges et or. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait beaucoup de goût dans l'agencement de tout cela. Sakura en avait toujours eu beaucoup et pas uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait choisi !

Il avait, par ailleurs, bien fallu que la jeune femme s'occupe pendant ces trois années. Après tout, ils étaient fraîchement mariés quand il l'avait laissée dans cette maison qu'elle devait faire sienne pour suivre le général Kakashi sur les terres ennemies.

« Seigneur Uzumaki, vous êtes déjà là ? remarqua une des esclaves qui portait une amphore dans la cuisine. Nous vous attendions beaucoup plus tard, je vais prévenir notre maîtresse.

— Je suis là, Maïla. »

Naruto se retourna et ses yeux se posèrent sur son épouse. La jeune femme se tenait à l'autre bout de l'atrium et s'approchait d'eux, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Sakura », l'accueillit-il.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait une stola crème très simple, ceinte par un ruban rose qui s'assortissait à merveille à sa chevelure et elle était encore plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée.

« Naruto, le salua-t-elle alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur, je croyais que tes obligations te retiendraient plus longtemps loin de nos murs.

— J'étais pressé de rentrer », expliqua-t-il.

Et même si Kakashi en personne l'avait chassé hors de la caserne, ce n'était pas faux. Et maintenant que le parfum de sa jeune épouse l'entourait, il ne pouvait que remercier son mentor. Il se pencha pour déposer sa bouche sur ses lèvres.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour chez lui et il reprenait difficilement l'habitude de dormir dans un lit confortable avec un corps de femme serré contre le sien, à la douceur de la nourriture et des vins que leurs esclaves servaient sur la table. Il en dégustait justement un des plus délicieux avec Kiba, un de ses plus proches amis. Les deux compères avaient fait toute la campagne ensemble et ne pouvaient que s'estimer heureux d'être revenus entiers au pays. Le second, encore célibataire, se faisait ouvertement courtiser par de nombreuses familles, maintenant qu'il était un héros de l'empire. Cela les amusait incroyablement mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ils devaient en profiter tant que cela durerait, tant qu'on chercherait les bénéfices qu'ils pouvaient apporter. S'ils devaient participer à une autre campagne à l'issue moins favorable, toutes les faveurs dont on les couvrait actuellement auraient tôt fait d'être déployées auprès d'autres.

« Alors mon ami, ai-je bien entendu, l'empereur veut te nommer général ? lui demanda Kiba alors qu'il savourait une lampée du liquoreux breuvage.

— J'ai entendu dire cela, mais franchement, ce ne sont peut-être bien que des rumeurs. »

Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Tu le mériterais pourtant, tous les hommes savent que nous ne nous en serions pas sorti de cette façon sans toi.

— Oh là, comme tu y vas, Kakashi…

— Oui, je sais, je sais, mais quand même. »

Les deux soldats s'observèrent un instant. Même si Naruto était ravi d'entendre ce genre de compliments, même s'il avait recherché pendant de nombreuses années la reconnaissance de ses pairs et les honneurs qui lui étaient aujourd'hui faits, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre la tête. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour cela. Il avait enduré des années de privation, de souffrance et d'entraînement, il avait été trainé dans la boue et il savait qu'il méritait plus que quiconque d'être nommé général mais une part de lui avait tout simplement du mal à y croire.

« En tout cas, il est certain que sans lui, nous aurions eu bien moins de femmes dans nos lits », conclut-il.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'agrandit comme Kiba éclatait de rire et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne le rejoigne.

« Ah grand Dieu, c'est bien vrai ! Quel homme à femmes !

— Et quelles femmes !

— Je me demande toujours ce qu'elles lui trouvent, franchement.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a soufflé cette plantureuse Ismahilienne* », s'amusa Naruto en mimant une très généreuse poitrine.

La mine de Kiba s'assombrit.

« Un peu, oui. Ces seins, ah, ces seins… », rêveur, il écarta les doigts comme s'il tenait ces imposantes mamelles entre eux, « j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir enfoncer mon visage entre eux.

— Je te parie qu'il n'y a pas enfoncé que ça. »

Et une fois de plus, le rire tonitruant de Kiba résonna dans le petit salon où ils avaient élu domicile.

« Dieu, Naruto, j'espère qu'il l'a fait, sans quoi, il ne mérite plus le respect que je lui porte. Ces seins criaient qu'on les écrase autour d'une verge ! »

Son ami sourit à cette remarque. Il leur resservit une coupe de vin, reposant l'amphore dans son pied métallique.

« Je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance à ce sujet.

— Oh que oui. Alors à Kakashi et à cette belle paire de seins, puisse le destin mettre sur notre chemin d'aussi belles miches ! Et qu'il ne soit pas là pour en profiter sans nous, ajouta-t-il.

— Au général et aux seins », renchérit Naruto en levant son verre.

Ils se turent le temps de porter le toast, prirent une gorgée qu'ils faillirent bien recracher quand un nouvel éclat de rire les saisit au même moment.

Naruto se renversa un peu plus sur le sofa qui l'accueillait et ils poursuivirent leur discussion avec légèreté, commentant les diverses conquêtes qu'ils avaient faites pendant cette campagne, s'amusant à compter le nombre de personnes qui étaient passées sous leurs corps et Kiba fut celui des deux qui énonça tout haut ce que chacun d'eux pensait tout bas.

« Un miracle que nous ayons gagné la guerre au milieu de toutes ces parties de jambes en l'air.

— Je pourrais te citer un grand nombre de fois où les jambes étaient fermement ancrées dans le matelas, comme les coudes ! »

Kiba ne résista pas à la plaisanterie et s'affala davantage sur son sofa.

« Tu as raison, rien de tel que de prendre une belle créature par derrière.

— C'est comme les Cités, il faut toujours penser à les prendre à revers. »

Kiba leva de nouveau son verre et Naruto l'imita. On pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs rires depuis l'autre bout de la villa.

Un peu plus tard, Sakura les rejoignit, apportant avec elle une missive. Souriante comme à son habitude, elle fut accueillie par une approbation enthousiaste de son mari et un compliment de Kiba. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir que l'amphore était presque vide pour comprendre que les deux hommes en avaient bu une bonne partie. Mais, peu lui importait et quand Naruto la saisit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui, elle se laissa faire de bonne grâce, heureuse de sentir ce corps d'homme qui lui avait tant manqué contre le sien.

« Tu as reçu une invitation », dit-elle en lui tendant un pli cacheté.

Naruto s'en saisit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser bêtement, ce en quoi son ami n'était guère mieux et Sakura ne retint pas un sourire très amusé. Son époux déchira le cachet de cire et déplia le parchemin.

« Eh bien, je suis invité à une soirée en l'honneur de Kakashi qui se tient chez… », il ne retint pas un sifflement approbateur « nul autre que Uchiha Itachi.

— Vraiment mon ami ? » lui demanda Kiba en tendant la main.

Naruto lui passa le papier et laissa son camarade en lire le contenu.

« Rien que ça !

— Je reconnais que je me sens particulièrement flatté !

— Tu peux, tu es convié par le gratin de l'empire. »

De nouveau, ils pouffèrent. Pour autant, Naruto se sentait étrangement honoré par cette invitation. Ils connaissaient bien les Uchiha et notamment le cadet avec lequel il avait fait ses classes. Il avait toujours ressenti une admiration sans borne pour ce dernier et son indéniable talent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il s'était toujours senti comme le vilain petit canard en comparaison du génie Uchiha. A l'époque, il avait essayé de s'approcher de lui, fasciné par sa beauté, sa grâce et sa force, mais l'autre l'avait toujours royalement ignoré. C'était peut-être mieux que ceux qui lui lançaient bon nombre de quolibets.

« Je ne suis pas invitée, commenta Sakura alors qu'elle lisait à son tour le pli.

— Vraiment ? » demanda Naruto comme il le lui reprenait.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme affichaient une moue réprobatrice.

« Peut-être que seuls les hommes le sont. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir méprisant.

« Non, dit-elle. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose.

— Quoi donc ?

— Les deux frères veulent te mettre dans leur lit et je serais une gêne pour eux. »

A cela, les deux soldats éclatèrent de rire.

« Je suis très sérieuse. Je sais de source sûre que c'est leur façon de procéder. On a déjà dû vous rapporter des histoires sur eux.

— Quelques-unes, en effet, reconnut Naruto alors que pensif, il contemplait la missive.

— Vas-tu décliner ? » l'interrogea Kiba.

Naruto ne donna pas tout de suite une réponse. Découvrir qu'il pouvait intéresser les deux frères sous cet angle-là était plaisant, il aurait même dû avoir honte de la vile flatterie qu'il ressentait à savoir cela.

« Je ne pense pas, répondit-il finalement.

— Depuis quand couches-tu avec des hommes ? demanda Sakura.

— D'une, ce n'est pas parce que j'y vais que j'envisage de partager leur couche.

— Ils savent se montrer très persuasifs. Peu leur résistent, le coupa-t-elle.

— Le ferais-tu ? »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et cela fit sourire son époux. Cela ne le choquait pas que Sakura puisse être attirée par d'autres hommes, ils vivaient dans un monde où la fidélité ne voulait rien dire.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question », fit-elle.

Naruto laissa échapper un théâtral soupir avant de regarder Kiba.

« Eh bien, disons que les hommes ne m'avaient jamais intéressé de ce point de vue là, mais…

— Faire le siège d'une ville plusieurs mois durant, sans femme à se mettre sous la main, ouvre des horizons », conclut pour lui Kiba.

Et un instant, Sakura se demanda si les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu des rapports sexuels, et la façon dont ils se souriaient pouvait tout à fait en être la preuve, pour autant, elle n'osa pas poser la question.

« C'est tout à fait cela, renchérit Naruto, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime toujours autant les femmes. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa son épouse et la bascula sur ses genoux avant de plonger son visage dans son cou. Cette dernière ne retint pas un petit rire.

« Humm, tu sens bon, murmura-t-il alors qu'il se faisait plus entreprenant.

— Naruto, Naruto, essaya de le raisonner son épouse tandis qu'elle chassait ses mains qui caressaient un peu trop ouvertement ses formes, nous ne sommes pas seuls, nous… »

Kiba se leva, absolument pas choqué mais respectant la pudeur de Sakura dont Naruto léchait sans aucune gêne la gorge.

« Je m'en allais ! Nous nous verrons plus tard, mon ami », dit-il.

Son camarade releva le visage et lui adressa un sourire. Sitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, Naruto allongea Sakura sur le canapé.

« Et maintenant, nous sommes seuls », commenta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se débattit pas quand il la déshabilla, entreprise dans laquelle il avait fait de grands progrès depuis leur nuit de noces et son départ. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de femmes il avait mises à nu comme cela. Elle en ressentait une légère pointe de jalousie, bien sûr. Mais, elle savait aussi qu'un homme avait des besoins et qu'il fallait bien qu'il les assouvisse quelque part, et puisque ce n'était pas sa place d'épouse que de l'accompagner en campagne, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il prenne son plaisir dans d'autres corps. Elle-même n'était pas restée sage pendant ces longs mois, même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre homme. Elle n'aurait pas voulu risquer de tomber enceinte d'un autre que de son mari et les méthodes qui permettaient de l'éviter, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance. Il y avait bien d'autres façons de prendre du plaisir.

Elle s'étendit, offrant sa nudité au regard gourmand de son époux qui la détaillait, comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris la pleine mesure de son physique depuis qu'il était revenu. Et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait particulièrement. Sakura était sans conteste une très belle femme et si elle manquait bien un peu de poitrine, elle le compensait par l'harmonie de ses courbes. Il passa sa paume sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'à un de ses seins qu'il prit fermement en main. La jeune femme frissonna et il sentit son téton se tendre entre ses doigts. N'y résistant pas, il plongea bouche la première sur ce dernier, le prenant entre ses lèvres, le suçotant avidement.

Sakura poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, tendant son buste pour s'offrir plus encore aux attentions de son mari. Elle aimait la sensation de ces mains dures, de cette peau rendue rêche par le maniement des armes sur la sienne plus tendre, elle en savourait la légère griffure, tellement différente de tout ce à quoi elle était habituée. Naruto perdait la tête, l'alcool ne faisant que renforcer son excitation. Sakura n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes qu'il avait pu posséder pendant cette campagne, plus douce, plus pure en quelque sorte. Les filles de joie, celles de ferme n'avaient pas cette allure-là. Quant aux hommes, ce n'était pas comparable et s'il avait pris bien du plaisir avec ses congénères, pour l'heure, les courbes arrondies de son épouse étaient tout ce qu'il désirait.

Cette dernière écarta légèrement les jambes, encadrant le buste de son mari alors qu'il s'attaquait à son deuxième sein, ses mains caressant le corps de la jeune femme, savourant la douceur de sa peau, le parfum subtil qui s'en dégageait. Sa bouche quitta sa victime pour aller prendre celle de sa compagne. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent aussitôt pour un ballet dont la jeune femme n'avait nulle velléité de prendre le contrôle. Ses mains vinrent simplement s'emmêler dans les mèches blondes de Naruto, ne les quittant pas, lorsque la tête du légat descendit le long de son buste pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Elle gémit par avance. Naruto n'était pas le genre d'amant à ne se préoccuper que de son plaisir, bien au contraire. Il avait toujours été généreux dans ce domaine comme dans bien d'autres.

Sa réaction fit ricaner ce dernier. Il en était heureux et espérait bien plus. Il souffla très légèrement sur la partie de la plus intime de sa compagne, et elle se tendit à ce contact. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, puis la gauche, remontant sans jamais aller là où il était ardemment attendu, comme en témoignait l'humidité qui s'y formait.

« Naruto », grogna Sakura comme elle s'impatientait.

Un petit rire lui échappa de nouveau, avant qu'il ne plonge, langue la première vers les lèvres humides de la jeune femme, remontant jusqu'à son clitoris sur lequel il s'attarda un moment, la faisant se tortiller.

« Naruto », souffla-t-elle et cette fois-ci son ton n'était plus que douce supplique.

Ce dernier leva légèrement le regard et tourna la tête à droite, apercevant une silhouette qu'il n'était guère surpris de voir là. Un sourire éclaira ses traits et l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir renforça un peu plus son excitation.

Il se releva et commença à se dévêtir, dévoilant un corps musclé au milieu duquel sa virilité se dressait fièrement. Il tendit la main à Sakura, et celle-ci, confiante, se laissa entrainer dans un des angles de la pièce recouverts de coussins, au milieu desquels elle se coucha. Il la surprit lorsqu'au lieu de reprendre sa place, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il se pencha à son oreille.

« Que dirais-tu de l'appeler ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il donnait un très léger coup de tête en direction de la porte.

Sakura se redressa, ses yeux captant une chevelure noire.

« Non, répondit-elle aussitôt avant de sursauter, espérant que Naruto ne tirerait pas de conclusions.

— Tu ne veux pas la partager avec moi ?

— Comment... Comment ?

— Suis-je au courant qu'elle est ta maîtresse ? Disons que j'ai le sens de l'observation. Ses regards sont plutôt parlants. »

Sakura soupira.

« Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois d'être plus discrète.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle le fasse exprès, elle semble bien timide, mais je suppose qu'entre tes mains, elle est plus… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Elle ne voudra pas venir, elle…

— Elle n'aime pas les hommes ?

— Disons qu'elle en a un peu peur.

— Est-elle toujours vierge ? »

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, provoquant un regard brûlant chez son époux.

« Oh, dit-il, avec quoi l'as-tu prise ? Pour la déflorer, il fallait plus que tes doigts.

— Na… Naruto, je préférerais que nous parlions d'autre chose. »

Le légat éclata de rire alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de sa femme. Le comportement de son épouse l'amusait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver absolument adorable à cet instant, ses joues rouges et son regard qui refusait de croiser le sien.

« Je t'ai révélé que j'avais, moi aussi, eu des aventures homosexuelles, je ne serai pas choqué. Au contraire, je suis content de savoir que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée en mon absence. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, qui lui valut une légère tape de Sakura.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que…

— D'accord, dit-il, désireux de ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. Et si je te promets de ne pas la prendre. Laisse-moi juste te regarder lui donner du plaisir. »

Sakura essaya bien de réprimer un frisson mais trop tard. L'idée était plaisante, bien trop plaisante pour qu'elle parvienne à cacher qu'elle l'excitait. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Ses yeux bleus la dévoraient littéralement et elle ne savait plus leur dire non.

« Hinata », appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, la jeune esclave sortit de la pénombre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se tenait tête baissée, les mains croisées devant elle.

« Viens. »

Elle ne releva que son regard, ses yeux pâles où l'incompréhension était clairement lisible, se fixèrent dans ceux émeraude de Sakura. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment et se redressa pour s'avancer vers elle. Naruto observa sans aucune honte son dos, sa chute de reins et ses fesses alors qu'elle se dirigeait jusqu'à sa maîtresse. L'idée de les voir ensemble l'excitait au plus haut point et sa verge se tendit un peu plus encore tandis que Sakura posait ses mains sur les hanches de son esclave.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, cette dernière fondit contre le corps de sa maîtresse. Naruto désirait avoir une meilleure vue mais il n'osait s'approcher. La jeune Hinata était une créature bien craintive et il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer. Il attendit donc, observant Sakura se pencher à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de l'entraîner avec elle jusqu'à son époux.

La brunette osa lancer un regard vers ce dernier et il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant. Sakura avait aussi bon goût en matière d'homme que de femme. Hinata était absolument magnifique. Sa beauté fragile avait tout de suite retenu l'attention du légat lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, mais il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de pouvoir s'attarder sur son physique. La jeune esclave paraissait se cacher la plupart du temps dans les appartements de sa maîtresse et l'éviter. Mais il pouvait enfin tout à loisir déguster du regard sa peau laiteuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leur baiser et Naruto n'aurait su dire si les rougeurs sur les joues de la belle esclave étaient dues à l'excitation ou à la gêne de ce regard masculin qui n'en perdait pas une miette, certainement un mélange des deux. Sakura se fit plus entreprenante et commença à caresser son amante, passant de son dos à ses fesses. Leurs bouches se lâchèrent avant de se reprendre un court instant. Finalement, son épouse se recula et commença à la dévêtir. Les yeux bleus de son époux fondirent sur les deux seins qui se dévoilèrent à lui alors que Sakura contournait la jeune femme pour finir de détacher son vêtement.

Il eut une pensée pour Kiba et cette Ismahilienne que Kakashi lui avait soufflée. Voilà bien une poitrine qui avait de quoi faire oublier celle de cette jeune étrangère. De plus, il devait reconnaître que ceux-là se tenaient bien mieux, avantage de sa jeunesse. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent un instant quand les mains de son épouse vinrent les prendre en coupe, alors que sa bouche se collait au cou de la jeune femme.

Naruto se lécha les lèvres avec envie et ne retint pas un grognement quand, entre son index et son pouce, Sakura malmena le téton de sa maîtresse, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à cette dernière. Quand la fine main descendit le long du ventre blanc pour venir jusqu'à la toison sombre, il déglutit bruyamment. Il capta le regard de Sakura qui malgré le baiser qu'elle donnait de nouveau à sa compagne observait les réactions de son mari. La lueur d'amusement que Naruto y lut le troubla. Il se souvenait de la timide jeune mariée qui avait partagé sa couche pour la première fois. Elle avait bien changé pendant son absence et il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il s'approcha.

Aussitôt, Hinata se tendit alors il s'arrêta. Sakura sourit et s'éloigna de sa compagne, pour venir se placer devant elle, reprenant sa bouche et ses caresses aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que désirait Naruto mais deviner sur elles son regard la rendait brûlante de désir. Elle voulait sentir ses mains masculines la toucher pendant qu'elle s'occupait de procurer du plaisir à son esclave. Mais pour l'heure, son époux semblait parfaitement heureux dans le rôle du voyeur.

C'était le cas, oh il passerait à l'action, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il aimait attendre, laisser l'excitation monter.

Sakura se recula, tendant la main à Hinata, l'invitant à s'allonger. Celle-ci obtempéra, Sakura allait la suivre, quand elle sentit les bras de Naruto s'enrouler autour de sa taille et son sexe dur se poser contre ses fesses, s'y frotter en de petits mouvements des reins. Il posa délicatement son menton sur son épaule.

« Elle est vraiment magnifique, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

— Je sais », répondit Sakura.

Ses yeux verts détaillaient les courbes généreuses d'Hinata, passant le long de ses jambes fines, jusqu'à ses hanches arrondies, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine et à son visage rouge. Elle lui sourit.

« Ça ne doit pas être très agréable pour toi d'être ainsi exposée à nos regards, j'en suis désolée », précisa-t-elle alors qu'elle se défaisait de l'étreinte de Naruto pour la rejoindre.

Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, déposant un léger baiser sur son épaule alors que sa main gauche passait sur son ventre dans un geste tendre qui n'avait rien de sexuel. Hinata se décala légèrement jusqu'à être face à elle.

A la surprise de Naruto, la timide jeune femme prit alors les devants, se penchant pour embrasser Sakura, venant se coller à elle. Leurs deux poitrines s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que leurs mains entreprenaient de se toucher, les jambes, les fesses, le dos, les cheveux. La langue de l'une se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de l'autre et les gémissements bien qu'étouffés commencèrent à retentir. L'envie de s'agenouiller à côté d'elles était forte mais Naruto voulait laisser croître son désir encore un peu, profiter davantage du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle elles lui offraient, s'emmêlant l'une avec l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se retrouve sur le dessus, sa bouche et sa langue descendant du cou d'Hinata jusqu'à ses seins dont elle titilla et mordilla les tétons, faisant frémir et geindre sa maîtresse.

Naruto grogna d'envie : celle de goûter lui aussi à cette poitrine tendue et offerte à son regard maintenant que son épouse poursuivait sa route sur le ventre de la jeune brune, écartant ses jambes pour atteindre son objectif ultime.

Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Hinata alors que la langue de Sakura venait caresser la partie la plus intime de son corps, ses mains venant se perdre dans la chevelure de son amante.

Cette fois, Naruto n'y tint plus et il s'accroupit.

Sakura le sut avant de sentir la main de son époux caresser ses fesses, et cela à la façon dont Hinata se raidit, un sursaut qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle se redressa. Naruto en profita pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Tandis que sa langue menait la danse, sa main droite, celle qui n'était pas occupée à câliner une fesse rebondie, fondit directement vers le sexe de sa femme. Son majeur y passa, caressant rapidement son clitoris pour venir s'enfoncer dans son intimité déjà humide. Quelques allers-retours arrachèrent un gémissement à la jeune femme qui écarta un peu plus ses jambes.

Une fois de plus, Hinata surprit Naruto lorsqu'elle se redressa et vint prendre en bouche un des seins de Sakura, qui se cambra à ce contact. Son mari sourit, son pouce venant se placer sur le clitoris de cette dernière, tournoyant aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait malgré les mouvements de son index. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs efforts conjoints ne la fassent basculer et son corps se contracta de plaisir.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de sa femme alors qu'Hinata embrassait doucement ses lèvres. Sakura s'effondra sur les coussins et laissa échapper un petit rire, encore un peu sous l'effet de sa jouissance. Elle attira sa maîtresse à elle et cette dernière vint se coller à son corps, à l'image d'une chatte réclamant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Et Naruto était plus que tenté de le faire, mais il se retint, ne sachant comment elle allait réagir.

Il s'allongea donc de l'autre côté de son épouse et commença à la caresser tendrement, naviguant sur ses douces formes. Il attendit, patient, qu'Hinata soit complètement détendue et quémandeuse sous les mains de Sakura avant de tenter une approche. Sa paume glissa de la cuisse de son épouse à la hanche de son esclave. Cette dernière se raidit.

« Chut, la rassura Sakura, il ne fera rien que tu ne voudrais pas, d'accord ? »

Elle se pencha un peu plus à son oreille.

« Tu verras comme le toucher d'un homme est bon aussi. Ne me dis pas que cela ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. »

Hinata rougit mais hocha timidement la tête, ses yeux clairs se fixant dans ceux de Naruto qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et rassurant.

Sa main continua alors sa découverte, remontant le long du ventre jusqu'à cette poitrine qui l'attirait depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue encore recouverte du tissu soyeux avec lequel Sakura aimait à lui confectionner ses tenues. Tenues bien trop précieuses pour une simple esclave. Il lui aurait suffi de cela pour savoir qu'Hinata avait une place à part. Il palpa le sein qu'il avait sous la main, une partie de lui clairement allumée à l'idée qu'il était le premier homme à y accéder, le premier à le caresser, à malaxer ce téton tendu qui réagit en se durcissant un peu plus. La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » murmura Sakura, curieuse mais prête à arrêter son mari au moindre signe de sa maîtresse.

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre mais acquiesça. Cela fit sourire Naruto qui poursuivit sur sa lancée, prenant plus franchement en main cette tendre poitrine. Il ne pouvait qu'en apprécier la grosseur et la fermeté. La peau était douce sous ses doigts calleux d'avoir trop manipulé l'épée et les rênes des chevaux, plus douce encore que celle de Sakura. Cette dernière se cambra contre lui quand elle le sentit s'approcher un peu plus, l'incitant muettement à frotter son bas-ventre contre ses fesses offertes. A cet instant, il avait très envie de la prendre. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait que cela malgré son récent orgasme, il pouvait le lire dans le langage de son corps. Et il était tellement excité qu'il lui était difficile de résister à la tentation mais il voulait faire durer son plaisir et le leur.

Il se redressa, interrompant la douce friction sur son pénis presque à contrecœur et à quatre pattes contourna les deux jeunes femmes qui se caressaient toujours pour venir se coller à la jeune esclave. Celle-ci se retourna vivement quand elle sentit la dureté de son sexe masculin contre ses reins.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui susurra Naruto. Je ne te prendrai pas, pas tant que tu n'en auras pas envie et ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

Hinata hocha la tête une fois de plus, troublée par cette présence masculine derrière elle, par la chaleur toute différente qui s'échappait de ce corps musclé. Quand il reprit ses caresses sur sa poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher de se décaler un peu plus pour lui offrir un accès plus aisé à ses seins, faisant sourire Sakura. La jeune femme savait à quel point il était différent d'être touché par une femme ou un homme. Naruto avait beau être un amant doux et attentionné, ses gestes étaient plus fermes, plus demandeurs aussi. Quand il s'autorisa à prendre en bouche le téton d'Hinata, cette dernière poussa un petit cri appréciateur. La succion n'avait rien à voir avec celle à laquelle l'avait habituée Sakura, la barbe naissance qui râpait un peu sa tendre peau procurait à la fois gêne et plaisir et elle sentit des vagues d'excitation coupables et violentes parcourir son corps et réchauffer son entre-jambe humide.

Elle avait un peu honte d'apprécier autant le contact de cet homme, même si elle savait que Sakura était d'accord, une petite partie d'elle aurait souhaité ne pas vouloir s'offrir ainsi. Pourtant quand une des mains de Naruto descendit le long de son ventre pour venir caresser son intimité, elle écarta les cuisses avec empressement. Elle désirait connaître ce toucher un peu dur dans son corps et frémit quand il passa sur ses lèvres, son pouce appuyant sur l'entrée de son vagin sans y pénétrer. Elle sentit Sakura bouger et ouvrit les yeux sur elle, ne parvenant pas à contenir une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de lire du mécontentement dans le regard de cette dernière. Mais les deux perles émeraude qui l'observaient n'étaient qu'amour teinté d'une pointe d'amusement.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était agréable aussi », se contenta de commenter la jeune femme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément et s'il n'y avait eu ce doigt qui la pénétrait au même instant, Hinata aurait pu se perdre dans ce baiser comme à chaque fois que Sakura l'embrassait avec cette ferveur-là. Mais la sensation de pénétration l'empêcha de s'abandonner complètement et la jeune esclave se concentra sur elle autant que sur celle de cette langue qui l'abandonna rapidement. Elle observa sa maîtresse se déplacer jusqu'à être au niveau de ses jambes et de celles de Naruto, regarda ses doigts se saisir de sa verge engorgée. Lorsqu'elle la prit en bouche, son époux poussa un grognement de plaisir, abandonnant pour un temps le sein qu'il léchait de nouveau. Il ne fut pourtant pas long à reprendre ses baisers, sa main s'activant entre les jambes d'Hinata qui se tordait sous la caresse. Quand il la pénétra de deux doigts, son pouce jouant sur son clitoris, elle écarta encore plus les cuisses, ne retenant plus ses gémissements, ni les mouvements de son bassin qui amplifiaient ceux qui se faisaient dans son corps.

Naruto voulait la faire jouir et c'était sans doute cette volonté qui lui permettait de ne pas éjaculer immédiatement dans la bouche accueillante de Sakura qui le suçait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, avec une faim, une envie exacerbée par la présence de sa maîtresse, par les bruits que cette dernière ne retenait plus. L'excitation, qui s'était calmée lorsqu'elle avait joui, était de retour plus forte que jamais et la jeune femme ne retint pas sa main et commença à se caresser, avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son intimité préalablement ouverte par ses deux amants. Les mouvements de sa main se calèrent avec ceux de sa bouche et le plaisir commença à se répandre violemment dans son corps, tendant ses tétons. A cet instant, elle avait envie d'une bouche, d'une langue voire de dents sur ses seins mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et cela la surprenait presque mais sa frustration ne servait qu'à amplifier encore son excitation et son envie.

Elle en accéléra ses mouvements, malgré le début de crampe qui se propageait dans sa main, suçant plus goulûment encore la verge de Naruto. Cette dernière se raidissait entre ses lèvres et elle pouvait goûter sur sa langue le liquide séminal qui s'en écoulait de plus en plus abondamment. Bientôt, elle le ferait chuter et l'idée la chavirait presque autant que la réalité des caresses qu'elle se prodiguait.

A côté d'elle, elle sentit un spasme agiter la jambe d'Hinata alors que cette dernière succombait enfin aux attentions de son époux, elle poussa plusieurs petits cris tandis que son corps se tendait dans l'orgasme, s'y offrant complètement. Il n'en fallut guère plus et lorsqu'elle eut fini de chevaucher les doigts de Naruto, ce dernier se concentra entièrement sur la chaleur et l'humidité qui entouraient son sexe et à peine deux succions, un peu plus prononcées encore que les autres, suffirent pour que son sperme se déverse dans la gorge de son épouse.

Sakura fut la dernière à jouir, ne relâchant la verge de Naruto que dans l'orgasme.

« Tu as triché », finit par dire ce dernier après qu'il eut repris son souffle.

Sakura n'eut pas la force de parler, elle porta son regard vers lui, l'invitant d'un léger mouvement de tête à s'expliquer.

« Je comptais bien te prendre, j'avais envie de jouir en toi. »

Au haussement de sourcils que sa phrase provoqua, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« En toi, mais pas comme ça. Bien que je ne me plaigne pas, mais… » il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, « crois-tu que tu pourras encore être prise après ces deux orgasmes ? »

Sakura éclata de rire et même Hinata ne retint pas un petit rire.

« Elle pourra », osa-t-elle répondre à la place de sa maîtresse.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice et amusé et Naruto se lécha les lèvres. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elles, il voulait à la fois en voir plus et en profiter plus encore.

_* L'Ismahilie n'existe pas, ami lecteur ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez survécu à cette débauche hétérosexuelle! Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015 et je vous donne rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 3.<strong>_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Itachi se tenait un peu en retrait de la fête. La soirée ne faisait que commencer mais la plupart de leurs convives étaient déjà là. Une invitation chez Itachi Uchiha était de celles qu'on ne décline pas. Était présent une bonne partie du gratin de l'empire, des personnes que les deux frères appréciaient et encore plus qu'ils détestaient. Mais ils cultivaient la doctrine selon laquelle il fallait garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus. Cela leur avait toujours bien réussi jusque-là.

Il avait été décidé que la soirée se tiendrait dans le jardin de la villa et non dans le péristyle, la présence des deux espaces de verdure dans la demeure était un de ses atouts et le propriétaire comptait bien l'utiliser à bon escient. Il connaissait bien les exclamations admiratives que le jardin lui offrait lorsqu'il y recevait. Par ailleurs, ses convives y seraient plus à leur aise, l'espace étant bien plus large que celui du péristyle. Ce dernier n'avait pas été vidé pour autant afin de leur permettre de l'utiliser si certaines personnes désiraient s'isoler un peu.

Itachi laissa son regard courir sur les nombreuses banquettes, sièges et coussins qui avaient été répartis dans le jardin et sur lesquels se prélassaient ses hôtes. A côté de chaque zone assise, des tables ou plateaux offraient la meilleure nourriture et des amphores les meilleurs vins. Chacun était libre de se servir au gré de ses envies, mais ses esclaves étaient suffisamment attentifs pour remplir de nouveau chaque coupe qui se vidait. Des dizaines de torches encadraient le jardin et seraient allumées un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure, le soleil les baignait de ses derniers rayons et une lueur orangée des plus agréables colorait la scène.

Itachi hocha la tête d'appréciation. Son épouse qui s'était en grande partie occupée des préparatifs avait bien travaillé. Sasuke avait beau la détester, elle était fort utile dans ce genre de situation. Ses goûts étaient sûrs et les arrangements qu'elle prenait trouvaient toujours un écho très positif auprès de leurs hôtes. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher beaucoup pour la repérer. Elle était allongée sur un des canapés, entourée de sa petite cour habituelle, hommes et femmes. Itachi ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle ne fauterait pas avec un autre homme tant qu'elle ne porterait pas l'héritier Uchiha. Elle se méfiait bien trop, pas de lui, non, mais de Sasuke. Elle avait, par ailleurs, d'autres moyens de se faire plaisir et il ne la retiendrait pas. Lui-même avait des projets dont elle se savait exclue, ne serait-ce parce qu'ils incluaient son cadet.

Ce dernier justement fit son apparition. Les yeux d'Itachi se posèrent sur lui alors qu'un petit sourire éclairait ses traits. Il détailla son corps qu'une tunique crème ne couvrait guère. Il remonta de ses jambes à son torse, admirant la musculature de ses bras, légère mais bien présente. Le jeune homme salua quelques connaissances avant d'attraper une coupe qu'une des esclaves s'empressa de lui remplir. Il se pencha à son oreille et la jeune femme gloussa. C'était si fréquent de voir les femmes agir de la sorte en présence de son frère. Elles se pâmaient devant lui. Il eut un petit rictus amusé quand il pensa que cela lui arrivait à lui aussi. Mais Sasuke était déjà passé à autre chose, se baladant de cette manière nonchalante qui le caractérisait parfois. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse, celle-ci, bien que toujours souriante, surveillait son beau-frère du regard et l'aîné des Uchiha ne retint que difficilement un petit rire. L'inimitié était réciproque entre ces deux-là. Mais bientôt de nouveaux convives firent leur entrée et elle abandonna son sofa pour les accueillir. Elle était parfaite dans le rôle de l'hôtesse et cela lui permettait de déléguer. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre de rester en retrait plus longtemps. Il avança donc et se mélangea à ses invités.

Il garda un œil sur Sasuke : son ultime destination, tout en naviguant d'un groupe à l'autre, attrapant une grappe de raisin là, un amuse-bouche ici. Le héros de la soirée n'était pas encore arrivé, mais il avait confirmé sa venue, tout comme son légat, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de réjouir les deux frères. Ils étaient suffisamment habitués au succès pour ne pas douter de parvenir à le mettre dans leur lit.

Il sentit une main passer dans son dos, une caresse qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« Alors petit frère ? demanda-t-il.

— Alors quoi ?

— Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de son cadet.

« Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour cela », chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant d'en lécher le pourtour.

Comme toujours, il se fichait éperdument qu'on puisse le voir. Encore quelques heures et leurs invités, pas tous, mais beaucoup, s'adonneraient aux plaisirs de la chair dans leur jardin, échangeant de partenaires entre deux verres de vin. Les hommes iraient aussi bien avec ceux de leur sexe que ceux du sexe opposé. Il n'y aurait plus que du plaisir.

Itachi s'appuya un peu contre son cadet avant de se retourner.

« Pressé ? »

Sasuke fit une petite moue.

« Pas vraiment, l'attente a toujours eu du bon, tu sais que j'aime languir.

— Je le sais.

— Si nous allions faire un peu honte à notre cher père en nous mélangeant.

— Il serait sans doute ravi de pouvoir obtenir un entretien avec Onomura », commenta son frère en indiquant un des sénateurs qui ne manquait jamais les soirées mondaines, mais venait chez eux pour la première fois. Le pouvoir qu'il détenait était à la hauteur de ses besoins, dangereux. Il n'était pas là pour rien. Il souhaitait se rapprocher des proches de l'empereur et ce dernier avait besoin de son appui. Les deux frères servaient d'intermédiaire, rôle dans lequel ils excellaient. Ce n'était pas leur seul talent mais c'était un de ceux auxquels Utakata faisait le plus souvent appel.

Une demi-heure s'écoula, faite de conversations badines, de boissons et de picorage. Les deux frères étaient de très bonne humeur, le sénateur Onomura était un homme plaisant qui était bien décidé à passer un bon moment. Il n'était pas le seul. Les convives, d'ailleurs, se laissaient déjà aller, les rires résonnaient de divers endroits du jardin et les corps se rapprochaient pour certains de façon tout à fait indécente. Cela promettait pour la suite et cela d'autant plus que le héros de la soirée n'était pas encore arrivé. Nul doute que sa venue et celles de ses principaux hommes dont aucun n'était là, accélérerait les événements. Les soldats étaient connus pour leur joie de vivre et leur envie de profiter des bonnes choses de la vie tant qu'elles se présentaient à eux. Le retour de la grande armée à Konoha, les richesses qu'elle avait ramenées, ses histoires avaient agité la ville comme rarement. Tous ces militaires avides de profiter de leurs soldes en femmes, en vin, en nourriture, en jeux de toutes sortes (le cirque n'avait jamais été aussi plein que depuis leur retour) s'étaient répandus dans la cité comme une horde joyeuse et assoiffée. Les langues s'étaient déliées bien facilement, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre et elles étaient nombreuses les oreilles attentives, les exploits, les sièges, les combats bien sûr, mais aussi les contrées lointaines, les étrangers et leurs cultures, leurs femmes aussi. Et c'était bien là que les conversations dérivaient vers des sujets bien plus légers et le général n'était jamais épargné, ses grivoiseries, ses conquêtes étaient contées encore et encore.

C'était sans aucun doute le signe de l'admiration sans borne que tous lui portaient, du plus humble membre de son armée au plus puissant. Kakashi était l'homme qu'ils étaient tous prêts à suivre, jusqu'en enfer. Il n'était pas le seul dont on louait les mérites, l'objet de convoitise des deux frères Uchiha avait lui aussi son lot de compliments, d'admiration et de plaisanteries. Il n'avait pas été bien difficile pour eux d'obtenir les informations qui les intéressaient sans avoir besoin de se mêler à la plèbe. Le portrait qu'on leur avait peint de Uzumaki Naruto était intéressant. On lui reprochait de parfois trop suivre son instinct, d'être impulsif, mais il ne laissait jamais un homme derrière lui, s'était mis en danger plus d'une fois pour ramener ses troupes des combats les plus meurtriers, n'hésitant jamais à se tenir en première ligne. La fougue, la passion qu'on narrait le concernant avaient attisé l'envie des deux frères.

Par ailleurs, on le décrivait lui et son acolyte Inuzuka comme de grands profiteurs de la gent féminine, jamais les derniers à retrousser des vêtements. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu sur des rapports homosexuels qu'ils avaient la moindre inquiétude quant au fait de le faire tomber entre leurs bras. Il avait de l'appétit et une certaine curiosité sexuelle, cela suffisait amplement.

Un mouvement se fit vers l'entrée du jardin et attira l'attention des deux frères. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre pas, l'épouse d'Itachi était déjà au bras du général. Sasuke soupira.

« Regarde-la », commenta-t-il, méprisant.

Itachi lui asséna un petit coup de coude.

« Veux-tu bien cesser un peu avec mon épouse, elle accomplit son rôle d'hôtesse à merveille.

— Si tu le dis. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves.

— Et toi ce que tu lui reproches. Ce n'est pas comme si elle me retenait loin de tes cuisses », susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son frère.

Ce dernier ne rougit même pas.

« Regarde qui arrive avec le général », ajouta-t-il comme Naruto faisait son entrée.

Cela amena un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Allons-y », conclut-il.

Dire que Naruto était excité à l'idée de participer à cette soirée était un faible mot et s'il en jugeait par le visage de Kiba, il n'était pas le seul. Son acolyte avait été presque aussi flatté que lui de recevoir une invitation et s'était vanté d'être lui aussi dans la ligne de mire des deux frères. Naruto s'était moqué en lui rappelant qu'il aurait été difficile pour les deux Uchiha d'inviter une épouse qui n'existait pas. Il s'était pris un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais Kiba n'avait pas cessé pour autant de prétendre être celui des deux qui finirait avec les mains pleines des deux superbes bruns.

Naruto n'était même pas certain que son ami accepterait si tel était le cas mais le petit jeu les amusait grandement. De son côté, il ne résisterait certainement pas. Il n'avait fait que les apercevoir aux côtés de l'empereur lors du triomphe de Kakashi, mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas tant changé que cela en dépit des années écoulées. C'était d'ailleurs ce que lui avait confirmé Sakura – sa jeune épouse ne digérait toujours pas de n'avoir pas été conviée et malgré ses dénégations, la moue qu'affichait son visage lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée en partant ne pouvait qu'être qualifiée de boudeuse. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire en apercevant la silhouette d'Hinata dans l'ombre, nul doute que les deux jeunes femmes sauraient s'occuper et que la brune ferait oublier ses griefs à sa maîtresse.

Ils avaient rejoint Kakashi, décidés à faire leur entrée avec lui et les trois autres hommes qui avaient été invités eux aussi, certains avec leurs épouses. Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adresser un haussement de sourcil suggestif à Kiba. Ils avaient éclaté de rire, avant d'encadrer le général, se lançant dans une plaisante conversation avec lui. Ils ne l'avaient guère vu depuis leur rentrée triomphale dans la cité, ils savouraient tous ce temps de paix qui ne durerait pas. Bientôt, l'empereur les enverrait mener d'autres de ses guerres, conquérir de nouvelles terres, de nouveaux peuples. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux plans de bataille et aux stratégies, mais à la fête. Et les deux jeunes hommes avaient été ravis de retrouver leur supérieur. Les honneurs dans lesquels baignait ce dernier depuis leur retour ne l'avaient pas changé. Il semblait toujours au-dessus de tout cela, pas blasé, simplement amusé, parfois ennuyé, jamais désobligeant pour autant. Et sa modestie, réelle, lui valait encore plus l'admiration de ses hommes.

Et ce soir-là, le général adoré de tous était d'humeur joviale et bien décidé à profiter de tous les bienfaits que les deux frères Uchiha comptaient placer entre ses mains. Aussi la conversation avec Naruto et Kiba, sur le chemin qui les menait à la villa, parlait de leurs conquêtes, des conquêtes faites de courbes généreuses et de corps brûlants. Il semblait bien que le lit de Kakashi n'avait guère désempli depuis son retour et ses deux jeunes acolytes riaient à gorge déployée en l'écoutant conter les manœuvres des femmes pour y accéder. Et Kiba d'en conclure qu'à ce rythme-là, l'empereur devrait les renvoyer rapidement en guerre s'il espérait conserver quelques vierges à offrir aux Dieux car bientôt, il n'en resterait plus une dans Konoha et il espérait bien être de ceux qui en défloreraient un maximum !

La demeure d'Itachi Uchiha, sans les impressionner – ils avaient eu leur lot de palais et villas somptueuses en campagne – les laissa néanmoins admiratifs. La bâtisse, de par son emplacement et son architecture, retenait l'attention. Aussi les trois hommes avaient-ils laissé leurs regards courir autour d'eux, admirant les colonnes de marbre, le sol brillant, les esclaves qui allaient et venaient dans la demeure, dont certaines tout à fait exquises eurent tôt fait de détourner l'attention des militaires de l'architecture, épouses présentes ou non.

Quand ils parvinrent dans le jardin où ils étaient plus attendus que jamais, en tout cas, le général, ils étaient encore en train de rire ou plus précisément, les deux plus jeunes charriaient leur aîné, lançant des paris sur celle qui serait la première à tomber dans ses bras.

« Général Kakashi, nous vous attendions. »

Ce fut sur cette exclamation et un bras passé sous celui du militaire qu'ils furent accueillis à peine eurent-ils franchi le porche qui menait au jardin. Superbe dans une riche stola pourpre, l'épouse d'Itachi Uchiha venait de les rejoindre. Naruto n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, on lui avait vanté sa beauté et ma foi, il ne pouvait donner tort à ceux qui l'avaient ainsi décrite. Un coup d'œil à gauche lui arracha un sourire, Kiba bavait littéralement devant la jeune femme. Elle leur adressa un sourire charmeur.

« Légats Uzumaki et Inuzuka, c'est également un grand plaisir de vous recevoir sous mon toit.

— Et c'est un honneur pour moi », répondit Kiba, sa voix prenant un timbre presque ronronnant.

Naruto leva très rapidement les yeux au ciel, mais offrit un sourire franc à leur hôtesse, avant de laisser son regard courir sur le jardin, tandis qu'elle finissait de saluer ses autres invités.

Les Uchiha n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié, la décoration était superbe, les mets débordaient encore des tables et pourtant ils étaient passablement en retard, ce qui avec Kakashi n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après tout, l'homme n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa ponctualité. D'ailleurs, la maîtresse de maison ne semblait pas du tout s'en offusquer, preuve qu'elle devait être parfaitement au fait des travers de son invité d'honneur.

« Général Hatake, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma demeure. »

Naruto se retourna pour se retrouver face aux deux frères Uchiha. Son regard se posa volontairement sur Itachi, comme s'il voulait garder un certain suspens quant à Sasuke.

L'homme était exactement tel qu'il se le remémorait. Il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de le voir, quand il accompagnait Sasuke lors de leurs classes ou quand il venait le chercher. Il se souvenait que le cadet n'était jamais aussi heureux qu'en présence de son frère. C'était comme s'il s'éclairait, comme s'il y avait enfin une personne digne de son intérêt. Naruto avait toujours trouvé cela à la fois pédant et extrêmement touchant. Il aurait voulu, lui aussi, connaitre ce sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, de vouer une admiration sans fin à quelqu'un, même si en toute honnêteté, il y avait de cela dans ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke. Le jeune homme semblait tellement parfait qu'il en était détestable. Malgré cela, Naruto avait toujours désiré devenir ami avec lui, mais l'autre ne l'avait jamais laissé approcher suffisamment pour cela. Et puis, la vie avait fini de les séparer. C'était donc amusant qu'elle les remette sur le même chemin quelques années plus tard.

Et il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune honte à avoir sur qui il était et sur ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir.

Itachi lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et le salua d'un léger mouvement de tête. Naruto lui rendit les deux, profitant qu'il baissait légèrement la tête pour détailler le physique de l'aîné des Uchiha. Ce dernier avait revêtu une toge simple mais pourtant de très belle facture. Un coton de la plus belle qualité et il était certain, sans être plus versé que cela dans les vêtements, que le liseré était en soie. Une matière onéreuse, si l'en jugeait par les dépenses de sa propre épouse, et généralement réservée aux femmes.

Il releva les yeux et les détourna légèrement vers Sasuke. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Naruto fut surpris d'y lire une telle chaleur, mêlée d'amusement. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'il l'aurait décrit si on l'avait interrogé à ce sujet.

« Naruto, le salua le jeune brun, surprenant le légat en adoptant l'utilisation de son prénom.

— Sasuke, répondit-il donc. Tu n'as pas changé malgré les années », observa-t-il ensuite.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait grandi, son visage avait mûri, même s'il conservait une certaine finesse qui le rendait particulièrement beau. Mais il reconnaissait encore aisément le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu.

« J'avoue que, de mon côté, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnu. »

Naruto sourit, flatté.

Sasuke salua ensuite Kiba qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur la maîtresse des lieux. Il semblait avoir oublié toute velléité de compétition avec son camarade pour une place dans le lit des deux frères. La beauté de la jeune femme paraissait laisser Kakashi de glace, mais ses deux proches le connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas croire le contraire. Il la laissa d'ailleurs monopoliser son bras, tandis qu'elle les invitait à pénétrer plus en avant dans le jardin. Sasuke ne retint même pas sa grimace à la voir parader de la sorte, grimace qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil de Naruto.

Une certaine clameur les accueillit et les convives qui n'étaient pas trop occupés à manger, se levèrent pour les rencontrer. Naruto avait suivi le pas, le regard de Sasuke sur lui. Les deux jeunes gens se taisaient, ce qui du souvenir du brun était plutôt étonnant. Il se rappelait de Naruto comme de quelqu'un de passablement bavard. Mais là, il se contentait d'observer, Sasuke bien sûr, mais aussi les personnes qui les approchaient, l'environnement dans lequel ils étaient.

Tout occupé qu'il était à discuter avec le général, Itachi ne ratait rien des œillades que se lançaient les deux jeunes gens. Et bien que l'un comme l'autre soit pris dans des conversations séparées, hasard des convives qui les avaient rejoints, ils semblaient entretenir une sorte de discussion muette.

Naruto s'en amusait d'ailleurs grandement. Les paroles de Sakura lui revenaient sans cesse et s'il en jugeait par le comportement du jeune Uchiha, ce dernier en tout cas, paraissait plutôt pour le mettre dans son lit. Mais, Naruto voulait le laisser venir à lui, voulait l'obliger à faire le premier pas. Peut-être aussi qu'il conservait une certaine appréhension, une peur enfantine de se méprendre et de se faire railler.

De magnifiques esclaves leur avaient présenté de quoi se rafraîchir et Naruto sirotait un vin fruité tout en suivant d'une oreille distraite une conversation fort peu intéressante. Quand Kiba s'approcha de lui, il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tu me sembles avoir perdu toute velléité de gagner les faveurs de nos deux hôtes, chuchota Naruto à son oreille.

— Ça dépend de quel hôte tu parles », s'amusa son camarade en désignant l'épouse d'Itachi.

Cette dernière était toujours pendue au bras de Kakashi.

« Je reconnais qu'elle est sublime, commenta Naruto.

— Et que je n'ai aucune chance face à notre cher général », conclut Kiba.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« La soirée est jeune, mon ami, les choses vont changer à n'en pas douter dès lors qu'un peu plus d'alcool aura coulé au fond des gosiers.

— Oh, elles évoluent déjà. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il indiqua une des banquettes autour de laquelle un groupe d'invités étaient fort dénudés et dont les corps se collaient un peu trop les uns aux autres pour que cela ne vire pas rapidement à l'orgie.

« En effet.

— Mais, il y a bon nombre de demoiselles ici dignes d'intérêt, continua Kiba, je ne doute pas que je saurai me consoler. »

Naruto éclata de rire, avant d'asséner une accolade à son camarade.

« Et toi ? reprit ce dernier

— Moi ? J'attends de voir. »

Et comme il disait cela, son regard rencontra de nouveau celui de Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait été entraîné un peu plus loin.

« Vous n'avez pas échangé plus de trois mots, il me semble ? remarqua Kiba.

— En effet.

— Alors pourquoi ce petit sourire amusé ? Ne crois-tu pas que Sakura s'est trompée ?

— Absolument pas. Mais, je veux le ou les laisser venir. »

Kiba se tut un instant.

« Je ne te connaissais pas patient. Habituellement, tu es plus du genre à foncer dans le tas.

— Ce n'est pas la proie habituelle. »

Kiba éclata de rire.

« Je croyais que tu étais la proie. »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Nous verrons bien. En attendant… », et il quitta Sasuke du regard, « si nous en profitions pour boire un peu plus et nous remplir l'estomac de tous ces mets. J'aperçois deux jeunes femmes qui semblent attendre que nous les approchions. »

Son camarade hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'avança vers les deux donzelles qui commencèrent à pouffer joyeusement de plaisir. Alors qu'il le suivait, Naruto croisa Itachi. Il ne se cacha absolument pas quand il détailla son corps, avant de se lécher les lèvres avec envie tout en plongeant son regard directement dans celui du brun qui fit un pas dans sa direction. Le légat s'arrêta.

« Naruto, lui dit ce dernier, tout se passe bien pour vous ? Je n'ai guère eu le loisir de vous parler.

— A merveille, votre demeure est fabuleuse et je sens que cette soirée va être à la hauteur des rumeurs que l'on m'a rapportées sur la magnificence avec laquelle vous savez recevoir.

— Mais je l'espère. »

Un gloussement un peu plus fort retentit du côté que Kiba avait pris et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir le militaire allongé sur le canapé, une des jeunes femmes étalée sur lui, alors que l'autre présentait à sa bouche une grappe de raisin.

« Il semble que votre ami ait trouvé de la compagnie. »

Une coupe de vin fut renversée sur le canapé, la jeune femme riant tellement de ce que Kiba était en train de raconter qu'elle fut incapable de viser correctement. Naruto soupira.

« Je m'excuse de son comportement. »

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'approcher.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est ici pour s'amuser, non ? Encore une heure ou deux et les choses seront bien pires pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous. »

Et Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir à la manière dont Itachi lui dit cela et aux idées que cela engendra chez lui.

« Je l'espère, conclut-il.

— Itachi, l'interpella alors son épouse.

— Le devoir m'appelle, s'excusa-t-il alors, nous nous croiserons tout à l'heure.

— Je l'espère », répéta-t-il simplement.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous n'espériez pas vraiment que je vous les colle dans un lit directement, n'est-ce pas? Rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour l'ultime chapitre et le lit ^^!<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus. Naruto ne se serait pas avancé à être très précis à ce sujet. Les propos d'Itachi s'étaient révélés prophétiques et l'ambiance bien que déjà fort enjouée quand ils étaient arrivés, avait rapidement évolué vers quelque chose de plus charnel et dévergondé. Les invités qui ne souhaitaient pas participer s'étaient éclipsés, offrant aux autres la possibilité de se laisser aller au gré de leurs envies et des partenaires qui se présentaient à eux. Hommes, femmes, certains n'étaient pas regardant quant à la personne avec laquelle ils s'accouplaient, et le terme était infiniment bien choisi. Toutes les rumeurs qu'on lui avait rapportées sur les orgies qu'abritaient les hauts murs de la villa d'Itachi Uchiha n'étaient rien en comparaison de la réalité. Les convives y étaient à ce point habitués qu'il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation. Naruto n'aurait même pas su dire à quel moment les choses avaient basculé. Il avait presque eu l'impression de discuter un instant avec Kiba et ensuite de relever les yeux vers le reste du jardin pour n'y voir que des êtres en train de s'unir.

A ses côtés d'ailleurs, son ami se laissait chevaucher avec enthousiasme par une des deux donzelles qu'ils avaient rejointes plus tôt, l'autre était allongée à côté d'eux, sa tête sur la jambe de Naruto. Son ami l'avait honorée juste avant et l'alcool aidant, elle s'était endormie si tôt son plaisir obtenu.

En d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait participé et cela sans aucun doute possible. Ces jeunes femmes étaient plus que désirables, pas qu'elles d'ailleurs. A mesure que les étoles avaient été défaites, que les corps s'étaient dénudés, ses yeux avaient été plus d'une fois attirés par la chair qui s'offrait sans pudeur. Pourtant à chaque fois, ils étaient rattrapés par deux regards bruns qui revenaient régulièrement vers lui. Et il n'y avait pas que lui qui faisait preuve d'abstinence, il n'avait vu aucun des deux frères participer au moindre échange.

Cependant, ils n'avaient rien tenté dans sa direction non plus et dire que cela le surprenait, voire même que cela le décevait, n'aurait été que la stricte vérité. Il avait peut-être mal interprété les choses, s'était peut-être un peu trop fié aux idées de son épouse. Un couple roula jusqu'à lui et surpris de buter sur quelqu'un, ils relevèrent le regard dans sa direction, détaillant son corps avant de lui offrir un sourire accueillant. Si la jeune femme était tout à fait désirable, il ne pouvait nier l'excitation qu'elle provoquait en lui, elle ne l'était pas plus que celle qui gisait à ses pieds et dont il était certain qu'il pourrait profiter en la réveillant. Quant à l'homme, ses kilos en trop et sa bedaine n'avaient rien d'attirant. Il déclina le plus poliment possible. Le « vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez » de la jeune femme le fit sourire. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il pourrait prendre bien du plaisir avec elle et soulager la tension qui régnait en lui.

L'ambiance dans le jardin, les couples qui se joignaient, ne le laissaient pas de marbre et sa verge tendue en était le résultat. Pourtant, malgré cette preuve criante de son excitation, il n'avait simplement pas envie, en tout cas, pas de cela. Il n'avait rien contre les orgies, bien au contraire, il avait participé au cours de cette dernière campagne à quelques fêtes bien plus débridées que celle-ci, dont il était sorti la tête embrumée et le corps usé d'avoir trop de fois fait l'amour.

Il soupira. Oui, ce n'était pas son genre de rester là, inactif. Néanmoins, il ne trouvait pas en lui la motivation pour participer et cela malgré les œillades que lui lançait la partenaire de Kiba qui semblait désirer se retrouver entre les deux hommes.

« Tu nous rejoins ? » finit-elle par demander, ne le voyant pas réagir.

Kiba lui fit un grand sourire, un de ceux qu'il arborait quand il avait trop bu, un de ceux qui disait « et si nous sommes encore debout après elle, je te finis avec plaisir ». La jeune femme tendit la main dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa et y déposa un baiser.

« Peut-être tout à l'heure », répondit-il sans conviction.

Elle n'insista pas et la moue qu'elle afficha fut rapidement effacée lorsque Kiba la retourna pour la prendre avec plus de force. Il offrit un haussement de sourcil suggestif à son camarade avant de se consacrer à sa maîtresse du moment.

Naruto laissa ses yeux détailler le corps de son ami, s'arrêtant sur son appétissant arrière-train avant de parcourir une fois de plus l'assistance. Kakashi n'était nulle part en vue et cela fit sourire Naruto. L'homme devait être fortement occupé.

Une légère inquiétude s'empara de lui en constatant qu'aucun des deux frères n'était présent. Peut-être était-ce sur le général qu'ils avaient des vues. En tout cas, s'il en jugeait par l'heure avancée, ce n'était visiblement pas sur lui.

Il décida de se lever, les bruits des uns et des autres, les rires, les gémissements, les gens qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près, le fatiguaient. Il savait qu'il aurait dû ravaler sa déception et profiter de ce qui lui était offert mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Il aurait presque été tenté de rentrer mais il savait que Kiba ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Il s'éloigna du jardin, s'autorisant quelques pas dans la demeure.

Il regagna l'exhedra dans lequel quelques invités avaient migré. Certains discutaient de manière animée, d'autres semblaient reprendre leurs esprits avant de rejoindre le jardin. Cela fit sourire Naruto. Il profita que personne ne vienne parler avec lui – il avait eu son compte pour la soirée – pour admirer le marbre du sol et des colonnes. Le salon de la demeure était richement décoré et son mobilier paraissait encore plus confortable que celui qu'on avait disposé dans le jardin. Il croisa un jeune esclave qui lui proposa une nouvelle coupe de vin et il accepta. Il n'en but qu'une gorgée et la conserva à la main tandis qu'il continuait sa petite visite improvisée. Il se permit d'avancer jusqu'au péristyle, se déplaçant jusqu'à la superbe fontaine qui s'y trouvait, savourant le bruit apaisant de l'eau, bien plus plaisant à ses oreilles que les gémissements de ses congénères. Finalement, il s'en éloigna à la faveur de l'impressionnante fresque murale qu'il n'avait même pas aperçue lorsqu'il était arrivé. Cette dernière représentait d'imposants oiseaux. En s'approchant un peu plus, il reconnut des phœnix.

« J'ai toujours eu une certaine fascination pour ces créatures. »

Naruto se retourna vers Itachi. Ce dernier avançait vers lui de son pas tranquille. Il ne retint pas un sourire en le voyant s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Renaître de ses cendres, commenta le jeune légat, il faut reconnaitre que l'idée a du charme.

— Retrouver la jeunesse avec l'expérience de l'âge.

— De quoi éviter bien des erreurs. »

Itachi lui sourit.

« Beaucoup d'erreurs que vous auriez souhaité éviter ? » interrogea-t-il.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Oui et non. Elles ont fait de moi qui je suis. Ne dit-on pas qu'on apprend plus de ses défaites que de ses victoires ?

— Bon militaire et philosophe à ses heures, remarqua l'Uchiha.

— Je ne crois pas pouvoir prétendre à ce second titre », rétorqua-t-il dans un petit rire.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la fresque.

« C'est un très beau travail, en tout cas, reprit Naruto.

— Sasuke possède une œuvre du même artiste dans la chambre qu'il occupe ici, seriez-vous intéressé ? »

Le jeune légat ne retint pas son sourire. Il espérait bien que la demande n'était pas innocente. Sans bouger, il détourna son regard de la peinture pour le porter sur le visage d'Itachi. Une fois de plus, les yeux bruns l'observaient avec une envie clairement visible, répondant ainsi à son interrogation.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas le déranger.

— Je pense qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Par ici », l'invita Itachi.

D'un hochement de tête, Naruto lui signifia son accord et lui emboita le pas. Ils n'avaient guère progressé lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sasuke.

« Les deux personnes que je recherchais, commenta ce dernier.

— Nous nous rendions dans ta chambre », ce début de phrase leur valut un rictus satisfait du jeune homme, « je voulais montrer à notre invité la fresque murale qui s'y trouve. »

Le rictus se changea en sourire carnassier.

« La peinture bien sûr, excellente idée. »

Le légat ne prêta aucune attention à la demeure alors qu'il suivait les deux frères jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Il était bien trop concentré à détailler une fois de plus les physiques plus qu'avenants de ces derniers. Il se demandait si les rumeurs d'inceste que Sakura lui avait rapporté – il l'avait d'ailleurs gentiment taquinée sur le nombres de rumeurs dont elle était au courant concernant les deux Uchiha, ce qui l'avait fait rougir grandement – étaient réelles. Et en toute franchise, il espérait bien que c'était le cas car les imaginer en train de se toucher suffisait à échauffer ses veines.

La demeure avait beau être vaste, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Sasuke. Naruto se lécha les lèvres alors même qu'il s'avançait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce dans laquelle il se contenta de noter l'emplacement du lit. Bien sûr, l'opulence et le luxe qui y régnaient, il les remarqua mais il s'en fichait, pour l'heure, éperdument. Il reporta son attention sur les deux frères, passant de l'un à l'autre, attendant de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils paraissaient très détendus et pas pressés le moins du monde, tellement calmes que Naruto s'en sentait nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait qu'ils lui sautent dessus ou… peut-être bien que si, en fait. Alors quand Itachi se dirigea vers la fameuse peinture et commença à en parler, Naruto en fut agacé.

Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que les deux frères voulaient coucher avec lui, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour le voir. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le petit jeu auquel ils semblaient s'adonner.

Et s'ils pensaient qu'il allait gentiment attendre – il avait bien assez patienté à son goût – alors c'est qu'ils le connaissaient bien mal.

Alors même qu'Itachi parlait encore, il s'éloigna pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Cela surprit suffisamment les deux frères pour que l'aîné se taise et qu'ils se retournent vers lui. Cela le fit sourire. Non, non, pensa-t-il, vous ne me mènerez pas par le bout du nez.

« Naruto, demanda Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Mon épouse », répondit-il, sa main caressant le soyeux dessus de lit, « est persuadée que vous ne l'avez pas invité car vous souhaitiez coucher avec moi. »

Les deux Uchiha échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à cela, mais le sourire qui s'afficha sur leurs lèvres montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas opposés à la tournure que le légat donnait aux choses.

Ce dernier tourna la tête à droite lorsque Sasuke s'assit à ses côtés.

« Sur quoi se base-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

— Des on-dit. Vous seriez surpris de toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur vous. »

Un petit rire résonna alors qu'Itachi prenait place à la gauche du jeune militaire.

« Nous en avons une petite idée. Il parait même que nous serions ceux qui en lancent le plus.

— Ce serait plutôt habile.

— N'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Sasuke.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête.

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? reprit le plus jeune des Uchiha.

— Qu'elle se faisait des idées, après tout on ne peut pas dire que tu étais très sympathique à mon égard lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

— Sasuke était un asocial notoire, enfant, il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement », taquina Itachi.

La remarque fit sourire Naruto et cela d'autant plus lorsque le concerné se renfrogna.

« Mais tu es là », reprit-il après avoir adressé une grimace puérile à son aîné.

Le légat se leva, fit deux pas et se retourna vers les deux Uchiha, un sourire content sur les lèvres à les voir exactement où il les souhaitait. Comme s'il l'avait compris et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas, Itachi se décala pour s'approcher de son frère.

« Ma curiosité est un défaut autant qu'une qualité », répondit-il finalement.

Sasuke pencha légèrement la tête, comme s'il pesait sa décision.

« Elle avait raison, conclut-il. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je t'avouerais même que je t'ai trouvé si désirable lors du triomphe du général, que nous avons organisé cette soirée dans le seul but de t'amener dans notre lit. »

L'aveu surprit visiblement Naruto et Sasuke sourit, heureux de cette réaction. Il n'était pas homme à se faire mener, et si le légat avait repris la main sur le jeu en accélérant les choses, il n'était pas mécontent de son petit effet.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Itachi. Ce dernier attendait, amusé de l'échange des deux plus jeunes, certain que son frère avait déjà imaginé une répartie, une réplique quelconque. Il en avait quelques-unes de son propre cru, mais il préférait être spectateur. Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de Naruto jusqu'à venir se coller pratiquement à lui.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que ta curiosité voudrait satisfaire ? » susurra-t-il de cette voix qu'Itachi aimait particulièrement.

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les siens et le sourire carnassier de Naruto lui indiqua qu'ils étaient bien deux dans la partie.

« Beaucoup de choses. » Il marqua une pause volontaire. « Dans un premier temps, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui se cache sous ces vêtements », son index caressa la toge de Sasuke, « et ceux-là aussi », précisa-t-il en adressant un léger signe de tête en direction d'Itachi dont l'amusement s'affichait maintenant très clairement sur son visage.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le cadet, ce dernier était en train de se défaire de son habit. Lorsque celui-ci chuta à ses pieds, Sasuke se dévoila dans toute sa nudité et écarta les bras pour renforcer son petit effet.

Naruto ne se priva certainement pas pour admirer ce qu'on lui offrait si généreusement et ses yeux détaillèrent le corps du jeune Uchiha, sa peau blanche et glabre, ses muscles fins et apparents, les poils noirs autour de son sexe et ce pénis encore au repos.

« Satisfait ?

— Huhum, commenta Naruto alors qu'il lui tournait autour, appréciant ses fesses rebondies, se permettant même d'y déposer sa main et de les caresser alors qu'il repassait devant Sasuke.

— Dois-je en faire autant ? interrogea leur spectateur.

— Je ne dirais pas non. »

Itachi se leva alors tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait de Naruto pour reprendre sa place sur le lit, se reculant jusqu'en son milieu. Les choses ne se passaient absolument pas de la façon qu'il avait imaginé mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. C'était beaucoup plus drôle et jusque-là, Naruto s'était montré très différent des autres amants qu'ils avaient partagés. Nul doute qu'il continuerait sur cette voie.

Ce dernier justement tournait autour d'Itachi aussi nu que son cadet et dont le corps était tout aussi délectable. Il s'en lécha ouvertement les lèvres.

« Et maintenant, demanda-t-il, satisfait ?

— Pas entièrement.

— Quelles questions te reste-t-il ?

— Oh de nombreuses, de nombreuses », continua Naruto alors qu'il s'approchait de Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'allongea, laissant sa proie, qui n'en était plus vraiment une, jouer au prédateur en venant se placer au-dessus de lui, avant-bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête.

« D'abord, reprit Naruto, j'aimerais savoir lequel de vous deux a décidé de me prendre en premier et lequel a décidé qu'il serait le premier que je prendrais. »

Il se pencha, s'approcha des lèvres du brun jusqu'à les toucher avec douceur, n'y déposant que le plus léger des baisers.

« Ensuite, poursuivit-il sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, j'aimerais aussi beaucoup savoir si ces rumeurs d'inceste sont vraies.

— Et si elles le sont ?

— Alors j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup que vous me montriez cela », grogna-t-il avec un enthousiasme qui arracha un petit rire à chacun des deux frères.

« Vraiment Naruto ? » demanda Itachi tandis qu'il progressait en direction du couple. Il y avait quelque chose de félin dans la façon dont il se déplaçait et Naruto savait que c'était une grâce dont il était dépourvu. Il avait d'autres atouts pour lui et s'il en jugeait par la manière dont les deux frères le dévoraient du regard, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Comme Itachi était presque sur lui, Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative mais la main de l'Uchiha se glissa dans sa chevelure et dans un geste brusque, qui le surprit, le força à se redresser légèrement avant de le faire taire par un baiser passionné.

En appui sur ses mains, Naruto n'offrait aucune résistance aux lèvres du maître de maison qui glissaient sur les siennes, les prenaient et les reprenaient avec envie. Le légat rendait baiser pour baiser, mordillant même un peu la bouche de son amant. Et dès lors qu'il sentit la langue d'Itachi, il l'accueillit de la sienne et les laissa s'emmêler avec frénésie. L'échange était délicieux. Naruto avait donné et reçu bien des baisers et celui-là faisait sans conteste parti des plus enivrants qu'il ait échangé, et pour l'heure, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de continuer à l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, Il ne retint pas un petit gémissement qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il perçut la bouche de Sasuke se coller à son cou. Les mains de ce dernier ne tardèrent pas à partir en exploration sur le corps du légat, le déshabillant par la même occasion. Et il était en tout point conforme à ce qu'il avait imaginé, des muscles saillants et durs sous ses doigts, une peau un peu rugueuse d'avoir été caressée par le vent et le sable de contrées lointaines et les zones calleuses où l'armure avait trop frotté son épiderme. Un tremblement de désir traversa Sasuke tandis qu'il passait du torse aux hanches pour poursuivre sur les cuisses et les fesses.

Toute la soirée, alors qu'il se devait de tenir son rôle, il avait dévoré Naruto du regard, détaillant ouvertement mais parfois sans que ce dernier n'en ait conscience le corps du militaire, imaginant ce que cela ferait de pouvoir le caresser, le toucher, le goûter. Quand la soirée avait commencé à tourner à l'orgie, il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête, coucher le jeune homme sur la première surface et le prendre. Mais, Sasuke aimait jouer avec son propre désir, aimait un peu de frustration. Alors, il avait attendu d'être prêt, qu'Itachi le soit aussi, repoussant les offres, pourtant tentantes, qui lui étaient faites.

Une profonde inspiration retentit lorsqu'Itachi libéra enfin la bouche de Naruto et Sasuke reposa sa tête sur le matelas. Ces deux amants s'observaient, un sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement, Itachi, après avoir rapidement détaillé le corps maintenant nu du légat, abaissa les yeux vers son frère.

« Peut-être serait-il temps que nous répondions à ta question, dit-il à l'attention de leur invité, qu'en dis-tu, Sasuke ? »

Ce dernier se contenta d'afficher un rictus amusé, léchant ses lèvres dans une invitation à se les faire ravir. Il savait que son frère y répondrait, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire, s'abaissant doucement tandis que Naruto se redressait pour lui laisser la place. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour s'offrir un meilleur angle de vue, ne ratant rien des deux langues qui se taquinèrent alors même que les lèvres des deux Uchiha ne se touchaient pas encore. Assis sur Sasuke, sentant le sexe de ce dernier gonfler contre lui, il appliqua, presque malgré lui, quelques mouvements de bassin, emprisonnant ainsi leurs deux verges et les soumettant à la plus délicieuse des frictions. Il entendit alors son ancien camarade gémir et le son vint se répercuter directement dans son corps qu'un frisson de désir parcourut.

La vision des deux frères échangeant ce baiser plus langoureux que jamais, celle encore plus stimulante de la main droite de Sasuke sur la verge de son aîné, y appliquant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, c'était un souffle qui attisait le désir qui brûlait les reins du légat. Et celui-ci en savourait sans honte la délicieuse morsure.

S'oubliant dans l'étreinte, Itachi ne délaissa les lèvres de son frère que pour attaquer son cou et son torse, conscient du regard de Naruto, de sa proximité, de sa chaleur et de sa danse, prémices de l'acte à venir. Il se laissa porter par les événements et poursuivit, ses dents attrapant un téton tendu qu'elles malmenèrent, faisant gémir Sasuke.

Ce dernier était complètement à la merci de ses deux amants, le poids de Naruto clouait le bas de son corps au lit, celui d'Itachi le haut. Le légat n'en perdait pas une miette, le spectacle était des plus appétissants et il aimait le pouvoir qu'il possédait à cette minute sur Sasuke, il l'appréciait d'autant plus que le jeune homme n'essayait pas vraiment de se dégager, s'offrant aux baisers de son frère et aux mouvements de reins de Naruto. N'y résistant pas, il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Itachi, les laissant couler entre ses doigts et attirant, un court moment, l'attention de ce dernier sur lui. Ils se sourirent, une étrange complicité naissant entre eux. Complicité qu'ils scellèrent d'un nouveau baiser plus tendre que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé.

Quand sa langue fut rassasiée de celle du légat, le maître de maison répéta le parcours qu'il avait suivi sur le corps de son cadet sur celui de Naruto. Ce dernier plaça ses paumes derrière lui et prit appui dessus, cambrant un peu le dos pour offrir plus franchement son torse aux attentions de son amant. Un suçon et quelques morsures plus tard, le mouvement de ses reins avait gagné en intensité. Sous lui, Sasuke grognait son appréciation. Et quand Itachi descendit jusqu'à leur deux verges, toujours fermement serrées l'une contre l'autre, et qu'il força Naruto à s'interrompre, ils râlèrent tous les deux, chacun à sa façon. Un coup de langue bien placé suffit à les faire taire. L'arrêt ne fut, de toute façon, que de courte durée. Dès qu'il engloba la verge de Naruto de sa bouche, les reins du légat reprirent leur danse, amplifiant les mouvements de va-et-vient.

« Itachi », murmura celui-ci, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage.

L'Uchiha sourit et libéra son pénis pour passer à celui de son cadet. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les loger tous les deux dans sa bouche, mais alterna entre l'un et l'autre, usant de sa main pour pouvoir caresser celui qu'il délaissait. Loin de s'en plaindre, les deux plus jeunes savouraient ses attentions, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était comme s'ils faisaient déjà l'amour ensemble. Pour autant, ils n'en oubliaient pas celui qui leur procurait leur plaisir, et profitant du changement de position de son frère, Sasuke tendit le bras pour accéder au sexe de ce dernier, maintenant fièrement érigé, et le masturba.

Itachi grogna, son cadet le connaissait trop bien et savait exactement quelle pression, quel mouvement il devait effectuer pour avoir raison de lui. A ce rythme-là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il était hors de question qu'il jouisse ainsi. Il continua à les sucer encore un peu mais fut rapidement contraint de s'interrompre. Quand il le fit, deux grognements de mécontentement si semblables que c'en était amusant, résonnèrent dans la chambre.

« Une plainte à formuler, messieurs ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui.

— Complètement. »

L'aîné des Uchiha laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de s'allonger.

« Bien Naruto, je crois que nous avons répondu à ta question concernant nos rapports, reste celle de qui prendra qui. »

Le concerné observa un frère puis l'autre, la vision était des plus délectables, les deux Uchiha étendus sur le lit, ouverts, offerts. Franchement, il aurait été incapable de choisir, l'un, l'autre, les deux en même temps, il voulait tout. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel entier.

Sa mine afficha un sourire espiègle, bien différent de ceux qu'il leur avait offert jusque-là. Se déplaçant avec sa vivacité habituelle, il étendit ses jambes entre les deux frères, ses pieds presque au niveau de leurs têtes et s'allongea, bras en croix.

« Je crois bien que je préférerais avoir la surprise », répondit-il simplement, leur offrant la main sur la suite.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Une chose était sûre, le jeune homme était en tout point surprenant. Et c'était parfait comme cela. D'un mouvement synchrone, ils se redressèrent jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes. Naruto ne put retenir le frisson d'envie qui le parcourut quand ils avancèrent, regards prédateurs fixés sur lui. Pour être honnête, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait désiré depuis l'instant où il avait mis un pied dans la villa.

Sasuke prit son temps pour, de nouveau, observer le corps qui s'offrait à eux. Après tout, ils avaient plusieurs heures devant eux, il n'était pas obligé de lui sauter dessus, même si son sexe était d'un tout autre avis, et s'il avait écouté son entrejambe, il serait très certainement déjà entre les cuisses du légat.

« Appétissant, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Itachi à son oreille.

Il hocha la tête.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? »

Sasuke sourit.

« J'ai entendu dire, commença-t-il à voix haute, que tu étais très endurant, Naruto. » Et comme il disait cela, la paume de sa main se posa sur un des pectoraux du légat. « J'ai bien envie de tester cela.

— Je suis tout à vous. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour venir à bout de mon énergie », s'amusa ce dernier.

Sasuke avança encore un peu jusqu'à surplomber en partie son futur amant, leurs bouches l'une au-dessus de l'autre.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Et sans plus de paroles, il se pencha et prit enfin la bouche de Naruto. Itachi les observa un instant, les mains halées du militaire avaient trouvé leur chemin dans les mèches noires de Sasuke et étaient en train d'y créer un chantier qui ferait râler son frère plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, le plus jeune héritier du clan était tout entier happé dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Itachi aimait voir Sasuke perdre la tête de la sorte. Ce n'était pas une occurrence si fréquente que cela et elle méritait d'autant plus qu'on l'apprécie. N'y résistant pas, il dirigea sa bouche, non pas vers Naruto, mais vers son cadet, embrassant le bas de son dos, le creux de ses reins, ses mains descendant le long de ses flancs pour venir se poser sur ses hanches, où elles s'accrochaient toujours quand il le prenait par derrière.

Un instant, il vint appuyer son sexe sur les fesses de son cadet, donnant de petits coups de reins qui ne tardèrent pas à le faire passer entre ces dernière. Sasuke grogna, se cambrant dans un geste ouvertement offert. Itachi sourit puis se pencha pour s'approcher de l'oreille de son frère, ses longs cheveux tombant en rideau autour d'eux.

« Est-ce vraiment cela que tu désires ? Tu sais que je ferai ce que tu voudras », lui chuchota-t-il.

Son parent délaissa quelques secondes la bouche qu'il ravageait et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. L'échange fut bref et quand il se recula, Sasuke avait les yeux brillants.

« Tout à l'heure, dit-il. Pour le moment », et ses yeux se portèrent sur Naruto, « je veux te faire jouir dans ma bouche pendant que je préparerai ton corps à ma venue et après ça, je veux te prendre pendant que tu prendras Itachi, je veux te voir perdre la tête entre nos deux corps. Et quand tu auras joui encore une fois, nous échangerons et j'espère que tu auras encore suffisamment d'énergie pour me faire crier, Uzumaki, parce que je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque je ne pourrai plus bouger et que tu ne seras plus qu'un poids mort entre nous deux. »

Il entendit Itachi grogner d'approbation à ses côtés. Naruto resta muet, mais le sursaut qui agita son sexe à l'entente de cette tirade était une réponse bien plus parlante que des mots.

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fondit sur ce dernier, le prenant dans sa bouche et commençant à y appliquer de longs mouvements de va-et-vient. Itachi sourit devant l'empressement, pour ne pas dire la voracité de son frère. Avant de le rejoindre pour se repaitre, lui aussi, du festin que représentait le légat, il se leva pour aller chercher une fiole d'huile. Il ne rata pas la légère contrariété qui s'afficha sur le visage de Naruto. Même s'il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir ainsi l'attention de Sasuke et grand Dieu, le jeune Uchiha n'était pas seulement un prodige dans les arts de la guerre car il se sentait déjà tremblant sous ses caresses, il voulait aussi profiter d'Itachi. Le voir s'éloigner d'eux le déçut légèrement. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire et fut tenté de taquiner son frère sur le mauvais travail qu'il était en train de faire puisque leur invité arrivait encore à bouder mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par un long gémissement émanant de celui-ci.

« Oh par tous les Dieux, Sasuke, oh. »

Ses mains étaient de nouveau dans les cheveux du jeune Uchiha, mais elles étaient simplement posées là, ne contrôlant aucunement les mouvements de ce dernier, s'abandonnant complètement aux plaisirs de ses caresses buccales.

Partis comme ils l'étaient, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il fasse exactement ce qu'avait quasiment ordonné son ancien camarade en jouissant dans sa bouche. Et si celui-ci ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps de le préparer avant d'en arriver là. Et cela devint d'autant plus évident lorsqu'Itachi les rejoignit et commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse, léchant, mordillant ses tétons en le faisant frémir. Le plaisir tournoyait dans son ventre et il était surpris de sa violence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était le centre d'attention de deux partenaires, encore qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec deux hommes à la fois, mais il était certain que les choses n'auraient pas été aussi intenses avec d'autres. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'avoir les deux Uchiha pour lui qui lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête, et visiblement les mots car ceux qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres n'avaient rien à voir avec une langue intelligible. Pourtant, ses deux amants semblaient en comprendre la signification**,** insistant juste comme il le fallait pour attiser son plaisir. Le souffle chaud d'Itachi sur ses tétons humides de salive lui fit geindre le prénom du concerné.

« Crois-tu que Sasuke réussisse dans son programme ? demanda ce dernier. Vas-tu jouir dans sa bouche? »

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête et le plus jeune Uchiha libéra sa verge dans un plop sonore avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Tu en doutais, Itachi ?

— Absolument pas », s'amusa ce dernier.

Profitant que son frère se soit redressé, Sasuke remonta jusqu'au visage du légat et l'embrassa de nouveau. Naruto sentit son plaisir refluer légèrement, maintenant qu'il n'était plus directement stimulé mais la pause était la bienvenue. Il lui semblait reprendre un peu ses esprits.

« Et toi ? demanda Sasuke à son attention.

— Je n'en ai jamais douté, mais là encore moins, s'amusa-t-il. Ça m'ennuie d'ailleurs un peu de flatter ton ego, qui n'a pas dû diminuer avec le temps… » à cela Itachi pouffa légèrement, recevant un regard noir de son frère, « mais j'avoue que tu es très talentueux en ce domaine, aussi. »

Sasuke aurait voulu se fâcher envers Naruto, mais l'espièglerie qu'il pouvait lire chez ce dernier le fit craquer et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes tant Naruto était idiot et brouillon mais il réalisait que le jeune homme pourrait bien lui faire oublier tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Et quand ce dernier grogna un « Humm, je ne peux pas attendre pour me goûter sur ta langue » lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, cela devint encore plus évident.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant pour leur amant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas expérimenté. Il échangea un regard avec Itachi, conscient que son frère comprendrait son état.

« Je t'aime, articula muettement ce dernier.

— Moi aussi », répondit-il de la même façon en attrapant la petite fiole d'huile dont ils affectionnaient l'utilisation.

Un frisson parcourut Naruto quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus. L'utilisation que Sasuke allait en faire était parfaitement claire et jamais l'idée de se faire pénétrer par un autre homme ne lui avait paru aussi séductrice. Il observa les deux parents échanger à voix basse, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient, conscient d'instinct que ce serait pour son plus grand plaisir. Aussi quand les deux Uchiha s'approchèrent de son entrejambe, se contenta-t-il d'écarter les cuisses pour leur fournir toute la place qu'ils voulaient.

Ensemble, ils entreprirent de poursuivre où Sasuke s'était arrêté et il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour que le légat en soit de nouveau réduit aux phrases dépourvues de sens. Mais par tous les Dieux de la création, il n'était pas un surhomme ! Car entre les sensations qu'ils lui procuraient et le spectacle qu'ils lui offraient, mélange de baisers et coups de langue autour de son sexe, leurs bouches et leurs mentons rendus luisant par la salive qu'ils échangeaient et déposait sur lui, cela aurait nécessité bien plus de nerfs qu'il n'en avait pour rester de marbre. Et franchement, la dernière campagne à laquelle il venait de participer lui avait prouvé qu'il en possédait bien plus que la plupart de ses hommes. Mais, ces deux Uchiha auraient raison de lui et le pire était qu'il les laissait faire avec plaisir.

De leur côté, les deux frères savaient qu'il était temps de faire jouir leur amant. Leur propre excitation commençait à devenir douloureuse, l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et de Naruto se faisait trop pressante. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, leur langage corporel suffisait amplement. Itachi délaissa alors la verge maintenant gonflée et prête à exploser pour descendre le long des testicules jusqu'aux fesses de Naruto. Son cadet la reprit complètement en bouche, y appliquant de fortes succions, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible dans sa gorge. Leur amant laissa échapper un cri, ses mains agrippant les draps. Il savait que si ses doigts trouvaient la tête de Sasuke, il forcerait les mouvements de son sexe entre ses lèvres et s'amènerait à l'orgasme sans leur laisser la moindre chance d'aller au bout de leur projet. Et il était certain, malgré son état, que c'était une expérience à vivre.

Perdu comme il l'était dans son plaisir, il sursauta légèrement lorsque Itachi agrippa ses hanches avant de les tirer légèrement vers lui et de relever sa jambe gauche, gagnant ainsi un meilleur accès à son intimité. Naruto l'aida en passant son bras sous son genou, libérant ainsi la main de l'aîné des Uchiha. Le changement de position avait à peine dérangé Sasuke qui continuait à le sucer avec vigueur. Il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de prendre pitié de leur amant. Celui-ci tira un peu plus sa jambe vers lui, pour faire comprendre à Itachi qu'il lui fallait accélérer les choses. Un hochement de tête lui répondit qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il demandait. Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement qui tourna au glapissement quant au lieu des doigts de l'Uchiha, ce fut sa langue qui s'immisça entre ses deux globes de chair.

Il savoura le tremblement qui le parcourut, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement. C'était bon, tellement bon, il aurait voulu bouger les hanches pour forcer cette douce caresse à l'intérieur de son corps, mais le poids de Sasuke l'en empêchait. Il grogna de nouveau de frustration, il le voulait tellement fort. Et pourtant, ce fut elle, alliée à la lenteur avec laquelle Itachi prépara son corps de sa langue et de ses doigts qui l'entraina loin, tellement loin que lorsque son orgasme le frappa, il jouit avec un grand cri, les laissant le guider jusqu'au bout de son plaisir.

Quand ils se reculèrent, le corps de Naruto était encore agité de quelques contractions. Sasuke s'essuya sommairement la bouche et le menton, avant de remonter vers le visage du légat.

« Tu voulais te goûter sur ma langue ? » demanda-t-il.

Son ancien camarade lui offrit un sourire paresseux mais sa langue ne manquait pas de vigueur quand elle pénétra sa bouche, parcourant son palais, ses dents et chaque recoin qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Sasuke se laissa faire, ne reniant pas le plaisir qu'il prenait à ces baisers. Il poussa un petit soupir de contentement qui amusa Itachi. Ce dernier ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange des deux garçons. La façon dont ils s'embrassaient, l'oubli dans lequel ils plongeaient étaient absolument fascinants.

Quand ils se séparèrent, la malice était de nouveau lisible sur le visage de Naruto et la manière qu'il eut de se lécher les lèvres avec un petit bruit de contentement fit sourire les deux Uchiha. Il parut hésiter un instant avant de tendre la main vers Itachi.

« Sur ma langue aussi ? » demanda ce dernier.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il trouvait l'idée de se goûter de cette façon absolument irrésistible. Il avait conscience que d'autres auraient été rebutés et il était même surpris d'être aussi excité par cela, mais ses deux amants ne semblaient pas choqués par sa demande, il n'avait donc aucune raison de se priver. L'échange se prolongea autant qu'avec Sasuke et il n'aurait su dire lequel le combla le plus. Quand il fut rassasié, il reposa la tête sur le matelas.

« Encore de l'énergie pour la suite du programme ? » interrogea le jeune Uchiha.

Naruto reconnut ce même ton un peu supérieur qui l'agaçait tant quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il était pressé de lui rabattre le caquet et de le voir épuisé sous ses coups de reins. Et rien que pour ça, il tiendrait le nombre de rounds que voudrait lui imposer le jeune homme. Sa volonté avait toujours été sans faille, elle l'avait toujours poussé plus loin, au-delà de ces limites et de ce que lui ou les autres croyaient possible.

« Donne-moi deux minutes et je suis tout à toi », répondit-il alors que sa main gauche se posait sur son sexe au repos, bien décidé à le ramener à la verticale.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à rétorquer lorsque la main de son frère passa devant ses yeux. Il esquissa un petit sourire en remarquant la fiole d'huile qu'il lui tendait.

« Tu me prépares ? » demanda-t-il.

Sasuke sourit de nouveau. Itachi n'en avait aucunement besoin, ils faisaient bien trop souvent l'amour pour cela, mais ils aimaient ce moment. Il hocha la tête, suivant du regard le maître de maison tandis qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes et lui offrait ainsi l'accès à son intimité. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à leur invité. L'attention de ce dernier était toute entière happée par la scène. Certain que les voir faire suffirait à provoquer une nouvelle érection, il en avait libéré sa verge.

L'action n'avait pas échappé à Itachi et Naruto put lire le même rictus sur les lèvres des deux parents. Et dire qu'il avait cru l'aîné différent.

Conscient de leur spectateur, Sasuke prit tout son temps. Il commença par embrasser le dos d'Itachi, le creux de ses reins, ses fesses, avant d'enduire ses doigts d'huile. Il travailla le corps de son frère avec habitude, n'ayant pas besoin de chercher pour savoir exactement comment orienter ses gestes pour lui procurer le plus de plaisir. Ce dernier se laissa totalement aller, ses reins en mouvement pour suivre ceux de son frère, ne retenant pas ses gémissements, fermant les yeux par moment afin de se concentrer plus encore sur les sensations qui le parcouraient.

« Si vous continuez comme ça, il y a de fortes chances pour que je finisse par jouir, les prévint Naruto.

— Sans même te toucher ? répliqua dubitativement Sasuke.

— Tu ne devrais pas douter de votre pouvoir ! s'amusa le légat.

— Il est temps que nous passions à la suite quoi qu'il en soit », conclut Itachi.

D'un coup de tête, il invita Naruto à venir prendre place derrière lui. Le jeune homme se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, habitude qui amusa une fois de plus ses amants. Il s'approcha d'Itachi avec précaution, se plaçant derrière lui, caressant son dos et ses hanches. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il arrive et le pénètre froidement. Non, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le prendre, il voulait savourer chaque minute. Dans son dos, il sentit le corps de Sasuke venir se coller, son sexe dur se posant contre ses fesses. Lui aussi semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière, savourant la caresse d'une main sur son torse. Il était surpris de la tendresse qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. Il s'était attendu à du sexe et à rien d'autre, mais il y avait tellement plus dans cette étreinte, tellement plus aussi dans le baiser que les deux plus jeunes échangèrent alors, et encore plus dans le sourire qu'ils s'offrirent.

« Vas-y », murmura Sasuke à son oreille en poussant légèrement son corps vers celui d'Itachi.

Naruto ne chercha pas plus et saisissant son sexe d'une main, il le positionna à l'entrée du corps de son amant et y pénétra avec douceur. Celui de Sasuke resta collé au sien, une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa hanche, accompagnant ses mouvements avant de les guider. Son front posé sur le matelas, Itachi savourait la sensation de cette verge en lui, plus épaisse que celle de Sasuke et de ses va-et-vient, lents et longs à l'image de ceux que son cadet aimait pratiquer en lui. La similitude se mêlait à la différence et le plaisir n'en était que plus intense.

Avec la même lenteur, Sasuke se recula, déposant une myriade de baisers sur la nuque de Naruto, l'incitant par ses gestes à s'immobiliser afin qu'il puisse à son tour s'unir à lui. Le légat poussa un long soupir quand il sentit le sexe de son amant se frayer un chemin en lui. Plus souvent amateur de femmes, il n'était pas aussi habitué qu'eux à ce genre de pénétration et s'il en jugeait par la morsure que le jeune Uchiha laissa dans son épaule au moment où il entrait en lui, ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'étroitesse.

« Ça va ? demanda d'ailleurs Sasuke.

— Oui. »

Et pour le prouver, il bascula son bassin d'avant en arrière, arrachant un soupir satisfait à ces deux amants. Ils le laissèrent continuer un instant, conscients qu'il appréhendait ainsi la double sensation d'être pris et de prendre dans le même temps. Et parole d'Uzumaki, c'était un plaisir qui pourrait rapidement devenir une addiction. Jamais encore n'avait-il eu l'impression d'autant, même le sexe enfoui dans le corps d'une femme et sa bouche entre les seins d'une autre. Quand les deux frères se firent acteurs de l'étreinte, il ne retint pas un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il se cala sur leur rythme lent, profitant du calme du moment pour les caresser, une main sur le dos d'Itachi, l'autre se perdant une fois de plus dans la chevelure de Sasuke, s'y accrochant par moment, maintenant qu'il y avait mis une petite pagaille. Mais le jeune homme ne broncha pas une fois, continuant à embrasser sa nuque et son cou. Qu'ils puissent partager autant de tendresse en s'adonnant à une étreinte pourtant fortement sexuelle le surprit mais le fit fondre bien plus que tout ce que les deux frères auraient pu inventer.

Bien sûr, la douceur ne dura pas. Le plaisir et le désir qui n'avaient fait que croître tout au long de cette soirée reprirent leurs droits et bientôt leurs corps s'unirent avec plus de violence. Les mouvements devinrent plus vifs, le bruit de leurs reins se rencontrant résonna dans la chambre. Les doux murmures se muèrent en râles puissants. Les mains agrippèrent, griffèrent et les baisers perdirent de leur tendresse pour devenir voraces. Aucun des trois ne parvint à conserver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de contrôle sur lui, chacun se perdant dans l'étreinte des deux autres. La jouissance ne fut pas suffisante à apaiser le feu qu'ils avaient allumé et plusieurs heures durant, ils poursuivirent la découverte de leurs corps, du plaisir qu'ils pouvaient prendre et donner, touchant, attrapant, roulant, embrassant, prenant, jouissant.

De ses yeux mi-clos de fatigue, Naruto observa les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaitre. Son corps était repu, usé, épuisé, couvert de sueur, de salive et de sperme mais jamais ne s'était-il senti aussi bien et comblé. Il n'avait pas besoin de les observer pour savoir qu'Itachi et Sasuke étaient dans le même état que lui. L'odeur dans la pièce devait être épouvantable pour quiconque se risquerait à y pénétrer. Il pensa un instant qu'il devait peut-être se lever, mais il n'en avait tout bonnement pas la force. Au lieu de cela, il se serra un peu plus contre l'aîné des Uchiha sur le pectoral duquel reposait sa tête avant de pousser un long soupir de bien-être. Ce dernier fut repris par Sasuke tandis qu'il se collait contre lui, l'enlaçant comme il le pouvait. Naruto n'aurait su dire quel fluide était à l'origine de l'humidité qu'il sentit alors entre leurs peaux mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'était plus à ça près et visiblement Sasuke non plus.

Il étouffa un bâillement, prêt à répondre aux appels, ô combien tentant, de Morphée.

« Il reste finalement une question, murmura Itachi.

— Laquelle ? marmonna Sasuke.

— Qui de vous deux a le plus d'énergie ? Vous m'avez l'air aussi épuisé l'un que l'autre », poursuivit-il.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire avant de frotter son nez contre la nuque de Naruto.

« Il faudra se revoir, je suis loin d'avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je désirais obtenir de vous deux en une nuit. »

Itachi hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour se rendre compte que les deux autres ne le regardaient pas.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Naruto ?

— La prochaine fois, je gagnerai haut la main, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— On verra bien, rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Huhum » fut tout ce que le légat eut la force de répondre avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite orgie romaine vous aura plu. Comme je vous l'ai dit au départ, vous risquez de ne plus voir beaucoup de publication à partir de là en tout cas en fanfic. Pour celles ou ceux qui seraient intéressés, je vous invite à me suivre sur facebook où vous me retrouverez sous le pseudo Hope Tiefenbrunner!<strong>


End file.
